KisaIta Fan Forever's Land Before Time The Great Valley Adventure
by KisaIta Fan Forever
Summary: Destiny and her friends are on another adventure, once they saw that one of Boomer's family member egg is kidnapped they go and rescue it but was surprised when the nest is full of eggs. If the egg was there all the time, then who's egg is this one? and if the parents are looking for it right now? I don't own anything and I don't plan to make any money on this story. Thank you.
1. Peaceful Valley

Chapter 1

**_Peacefully Valley_**

_The Cast_

_Littlefoot: Destiny/ human/wolf pup (KisaIta Fan Forever)_

_Cera: Buttercup/human/rhino baby (Powerpuff girls)_

_Ducky: Boomer/ human/penguin chick (Powerpuff girls.)_

_Petrie: Sora/ human/dragon hatchling (Kingdom Hearts)_

_Spike: Dumbo/human/elephant baby (Dumbo)_

_Littlefoot's grandmother: Jenna human/wolf (Balto)_

_Littlefoot's grandfather: Balto human/wolf (Balto)_

_Cera's parents: John Utonium and Sandra Keane/ human/ rhinos (Powerpuff girls)_

_Cera's sisters: Bubbles, Blossom and Bunny/ human/rhinos babies (Powerpuff girls)_

_Ducky and Spike's parents: Brittany and Brad/ human/penguins (KisaIta Fan Forever)_

_Ducky and Spike's siblings: Butch and Brick and Blast/ human/penguins chicks (Powerpuff girls)_

_Sora's parents: Cloud and Leon/human/dragons (Kingdom Hearts)_

_Sora's brothers and sisters: Larxene, Roxas, Ventus, Demyx, and Namine/ humans/dragon hatchlings_

_Chomper: Draco/human/Charmander (Harry Potter)_

_Chomper's parents: Lucius and Narcissa/humans/Charizard (Harry Potter)_

_Ozzy and Strut: a pair of Guilmon with the same names. (Digimon)_

"Talking"

**_Narrating_**

_"Singing"_

* * *

Above in the earth laid Space with millions of stars circle around the universes like millions of diamonds in the dark blue sky.

"_**KisaIta Fan Forever presents. . . "**_

A shooting star passes the burning sun and it flies past some floating asteroids.

"_**The land before time: The Great Valley Adventure crossover edition. . . "**_

A couple of stars shot though the sky, suddenly a floating asteroid smashed itself on a bigger asteroid as the stars landed on the moon before we look upon a the planet Earth.

"_**Not so long ago, in a world much like ours there were amazing people with the ability to change into animals living beside Pokemon. "**_

A Venusaur was eating leaves before knocked down for its young who quickly ate the green goodies.

"_**The world of beautiful yet dangerous people roamed in their world, for thousands of centuries. Some ate plants. "**_

Bambi in his fawn form was eating some leaves by a pond before shrieked when he was pushed in the water, shooting up he glared at his Father, in his human form who was innocently looking at him, eating an apple.

"_**While others, the dreaded Charizards, hunted their fellow animals and Pokemon. "**_

A male Charizard roared as he hunted a Mother Meganium who was protecting her young but they got away as he roared in anger that he lost his meal.

"_**But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators . . . in one special place. The Great Valley. . "**_

They showed a mountains protecting one land with massive waterfalls and trees full of fruit and leaves.

"_**A place where friends, Destiny, the wolf pup. . . "**_

Destiny in her human form was still seven years old as she looked the same only she let her hair to grow to her back and was curlier and was pulled in two pig tails with her red lily flower. She added a wooden figure of a Cherri-berry on her wolf necklace as she wore a knee light purple dress that show her shoulders as its sleeves reached her hands that held fingerless grey gloves. She had knee length socks that were striped purple, she had brown fluffy boots. Her grandmother was the best seamstress in the land and most of the herds go for her to get new or sowed clothes.

She looked behind her and smiled toothy with her eyes closed.

"_**Buttercup, the rhino. . . "**_

Buttercup in her rhino form rammed in a tree, she sat down shaking the dizziness off and smirk proudly when she saw mangos fall down.

She changed form, she was still seven and like Destiny she kind of let her hair grow, and it reach her shoulders and was spiked in the bottom while she wore a green hat with a black holes on the bottom of it. She wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with a high collar with a striped light green jacket with sleeves that reached her elbows as on her hands were her light green gloves were but was cut on her middle and pinky finger. She wore also a flat black skirt with a dark green belt and with grey thigh pants as she also had light green shoes with white lines running down.

She picked up a mango, peeled it and took a bite with a pleasantly taste, after finishing the fruit she ran after Destiny. Both girls laugh as they ran by a pond.

"_**Boomer, the penguin. . . "**_

Boomer in his penguin form was swimming in the pond before he jumped out and shook the water off his fur and changed form.

Boomer like his friends was still seven but like them had changed, he had cut his hair, now it was spiked up like Butch's only a less spiky, he wore a light blue jacket that was striped as he wore a dark blue shirt with lines going down while in the middle was a skull while on his hands were blue fingerless gloves that had a hole in the middle of it. Around his waist were two belts that were grey and he wore black shorts that had blue pockets on the bottom, his shoes were grey with white stars around it as stripped ankle length blue and black socks.

He looked up to see his friends waving at him, he quickly ran after them as they were all smiling and having fun when they sat under a tree and gasped when leaves started to fall, they looked up and laughed.

"_**Sora, the dragon . . ."**_

Sora smiled cheekily at them before flew down and changed form, as he sat beside Destiny and sigh happily, he was still six but he looked the same, his brown hair was still uncontrollable but was less spiky then before, he wore a black sleeveless jacket with red lines going down as his pockets were grey and his shirt was dark red with a picture of a smiling nice skull. He wore black shorts that stopped a little above his knees as it connected with his red striped socks as his black shoes held red strings on top of it.

Destiny got up and dusted off her dress before ran with her friends' right behind her all laughing and having fun. They pass a field of grass and head munching, they were curious to see who it was, they looked and smiled at seeing a familiar person.

"_**And Dumbo the elephant. . . "**_

Dumbo was in his elephant form as he was eating some grass after eating his fill, he changed form to a the adorable four year old, his shaggy grey hair was mostly covered by his blue cap as he wore dark green shirt and blue overalls with a fish on his pockets, on his necklace, Brittany added a penguin next to his elephant to symbolized that he was part of their family. His feet held socks and red shoes with the sun on the middle of it.

He looked up at his friends and Boomer and held his arms out toward them with a giggle, Boomer smiled as he picked him up as Dumbo looked at Destiny who tickled his nose while she squirmed with laughs.

"Come on." Destiny said as she started to lead the way though the valley as the others followed wondering what the next adventure she had plan for them was.

"_**. . . Could grow and play together under the watchful eye of their loving families. . "**_

Watching the children wonder with Destiny in the lead and play were her Grandpa Balto, Buttercup's father John, Sora's papa, Leon and Boomer's and Dumbo's father, Brad. The men had smiles as they watched their children or grandchild in Balto's case have fun in the Valley.

Destiny turned and saw her friends had disappeared, she wonders to a bush softly singing, _"I can't wait to see you. . ."_

"_See you. . . "_

"_See you. . ."_

She heard Boomer and Sora sang back before gasped when Buttercup, Boomer and Dumbo poked their heads out of the bush as leaves started to fall.

Destiny turn and saw Sora in his dragon form shaking the leave as she sang, _"What's up today. . ."_

Buttercup got out of the bush and sang beside Destiny, _"Can you hear me calling. . ."_

"_Calling. . ."_

"_Calling. . ."_

Sora and Destiny sang as he flew down and changed form and stand on the other side of Destiny with a smile.

"_It's time to play. . ." _Buttercup sang and watched as Destiny started to run and changed form to a little cliff above a pond.

"_Every cloud in the sky, green leaf on a tree . . . "The_ children sang before Destiny jumped in the pond with Sora and Boomer who changed form after her.

Destiny looked up at Buttercup in her rhino form looking unsure as Dumbo in his elephant form jumped after his brother and friends.

"_. . . Is reminding me. . "_

When Dumbo jumped, some the water made Buttercup slip in the pond as she screamed playfully. She resurfaced as she had a lily pad on her head as her friends circled around her with laughs and giggles.

"_. . Far away dreams really do come true. . "_

The kids got out of the water and started to run in a field where John and Balto were grazing, Buttercup got in the lead and hid beside her dad wanting to scare her friends who came walking beside Balto who smiled at them.

"_Come on, let's go, let's go and run around, run around. . ."_

Balto and John watched as the kids ran toward a little cliff.

"_What a beautiful feeling we finally found . . . A peaceful valley . . . and everybody's having a good time now. . . "_

The kids changed form as they looked over their valley, each had smiles when Destiny heard her grandpa.

"Destiny! Destiny! It's time to come home!" Destiny started to walk away as she waved at her friends' goodbye.

"I'll see you guys later." She said as she heard her friends say the same.

"See you, Destiny." Sora said as he waved.

"Later!" Boomer yelled as he held Dumbo's hand as the little guy wave.

"See you wolf girl!" Buttercup yelled with a smirk.

Destiny rolled her eyes as she ran in the forest toward a man who was picking fruit and placing them in the basket, the man was Balto her grandpa.

"_Come on, let's go, let's go and run around, run around. . . What a beautiful feeling we finally found . . . A peaceful valley . . . and everybody's having a good time now."_

She pulled his shirt as he look at her with a gentle smile, "Hiya, Grandpa." She said as he chuckled while he grabbed her hand.

"Hello, Destiny. Now come eat your breakfast." He said as Destiny as her tummy rumbled in hunger as she giggled.

"Okay, I'm hungry." She said as she licked her lips of the wonderful fruit her grandpa would give her.

"_**Of course, though the Great Valley was a wondrous place, it still had its dangers. . . " **_

In some tall grass, three claws moved out of the way to reveal a Guilmon looking and observing the Valley before said, "Hmm, I like this place. Yes! I like this place a lot! Don't you Strut?"

He only heard a crunching sound as he got annoyed with this Strut person and snapped, "Strut get up here!"

Another Guilmon pop out, eating some of the leave as he asked with his mouth full "What? I'm eating." He swallowed a bit of the green food as the other Guilmon glared as he snapped,

"Split that stuff out! Go on split it out!" He grabbed the other's neck in hopes of stopping the grass eater.

"But Ozzy, I'm hungry." Strut said before Ozzy slapped his head as he split out his food with a cough as Ozzy glared at him.

"Split it out! Grass-guzzler! No brother of mine will is going to eat vegetation, not while I'm around." Ozzy said as he slapped Strut again to get the last of the green food out of his brother's mouth.

Strut cough before sigh sadly, "Then what ARE we going to eat then Ozzy?"

Ozzy got an evil smirk and said with a creepy voice, "Eggs, dear brother, eggs!" He then pointed to the valley where newly birth eggs were being laid by their parents.

"The Valley is full of them. Nice, plump, juicy . . . Eggs. . "In his eyes you could faintly see pictures of eggs as he smirk evilly.


	2. Playtime Dangers

Chapter 2

**Playtime Dangers**

A mango was minding its own business when suddenly its branch was lowered, it was Balto in his wolf form using his legs to push the tree down to Destiny's reach.

"Here you go, Destiny. The last mango's for you." He said as Destiny took it with her hands and peeled and took a bite as she watch Balto look go of the tree.

"Great trick, Grandpa." She said with a mouth full of food as Jenna shook her head at Destiny and giggled as she pulled out a napkin and wiped Destiny's face as she giggled.

Balto chuckled at his mate and granddaughter before answered Destiny's question, "It's not a trick, Destiny. All wolves like us can do."

Destiny finished her mango and had an idea, "Great! Let me try Grandpa." She then changed in a wolf and ran toward a small palm tree her height and pushed it with her foot but she grunted when it didn't go down.

She then used her two front paws as her Grandparents watched in concern, "Careful, Destiny." Balto said, not wanting his granddaughter to get hurt.

Destiny barely heard the warning as she got the tree to bend with her body weigh on it but suddenly it flung her off, she screamed as she rolled on a geyser field. She shook the dizziness when she saw the two other geysers erupted as hers were about to erupt to. Balto picked up Destiny with his mouth by her shoulder and lead her too safely as the geyser erupted.

"Guess I'm too little, huh, Grandpa?" Destiny said as Balto settled her by Jenna who wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. Destiny huffed in anger, she didn't like being little, Balto tried to reassured his granddaughter.

"You're still very young. But you'll get the hang of it someday." He said as he lifted her head with his hand. Destiny pouted angrily, as she crossed her arms on her chest as Balto and Jenna chuckled at their cute granddaughter.

"Hmph! I hate being little." She said as her grandparents shook their heads as they smiled at her.

"Oh, don't worry so much dear, you'll be grown up soon enough." Jenna said as she tenderly touched Destiny's hair with a smile. Finally they saw that beautiful smile on Destiny's face, the same smile that she had inherited from Lady. Jenna flinched when she remembered her daughter as she held Destiny closer.

"Hey, Destiny!" All three wolves looked to see Buttercup as she was motioning for Destiny to follow her before she ran off.

"Grandpa, Grandma, can I go play?" Destiny asked as she looked at her grandparents with a big smile.

"Have fun, Destiny." Jenna said as she let go of Destiny. She ran after Buttercup as Balto looked at his love with a gentle smile.

"The Valley is a wonderful place to grow up." He said as Jenna nod in agreement as they watched their granddaughter disappear over a hill.

Buttercup and Destiny ran toward Boomer, Dumbo and Sora. Dumbo was sitting in the grass in his human form as he looked up at Destiny with a giggle. She bent down and picked him up and twirled around with Dumbo clapping his hands in delight.

"Okay, let's play!" Sora and Boomer said as Destiny smiled while she held Dumbo as she looked at the boys before thought of a game.

"Not it!" She yelled as she ran with Dumbo.

"Not it!" Boomer yelled as he chased after them.

"Well I'M not it!" Buttercup yelled as she ran after them with Sora right behind her as he yelled, "I'm not it either."

Destiny looked at Dumbo who didn't say not it mostly because he could talk yet, she giggled as her and her friends said.

"Dumbo's it!" She put Dumbo down as he changed form and chased after his friends while they all laughed and giggled as they ran from Dumbo.

In some tall grass, Ozzy's head popped out as he sniffed the air. Strut pop out his head as he looked at his brother.

"Smell something, Ozzy?" he asked

"Hmm. . . Yes. . Breakfast!" Ozzy said as he licked his lips, he sniffed the air a couple more times before started to lead the way toward food with Strut right behind him.

Soon they came upon a nest full of eggs as Ozzy licked his lips, he ran toward it and snatched one up, mouthwatering from just one look of the egg.

"Mmm... yeah. . . "He whispered and was about to take the first juicy bite when suddenly a rock smashed itself on his head, he was dazed as the egg rolled off his hand and back to the safely of its nest. Ozzy shook his head as the rock fell on his hand and he took a bite thinking that it was the egg.

He screamed in pain as he glared at the rock before throw it away, Strut peeked through the tall grass and whispered, "Ozzy did you get a- Ooph! E-eg-gg?" he asked dazed as a rock had smashed on his head as he fell backwards, seeing stars.

Ozzy rubbed his head before saw the eggs, he bent down to get more when he heard a woman's voice. He and Strut ran away as a woman with dark fire red hair that was tied back by ribbons with peachy cream skin, she wore a dark pink shirt with a black, red and pink plaid skirt and red boots, around her neck she bore a wore figure of a penguin as her blood red eyes glared at the kids that were rolling rocks down the hill.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" She yelled as she placed her hands on her hips, as she looked at Destiny and Buttercup who were rolling rocks down the hill

"Stop rolling those rocks down the hill!" Destiny gasped as Dumbo and Boomer came next as Boomer paled as he noticed the woman.

"Boomer! Dumbo! I thought you remembered when I showed you where my nest was?!" the woman yelled as she looked at both boys.

Destiny, Sora and Buttercup looked at Boomer who rubbed his head in embarrass as he blushed and sweat drop, he looked at the woman with a guilty smile, "Sorry, Aunt Berserk!" he said.

Aunt Berserk huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her eye, "Get out of here, you naughty kids." She said but Boomer and the gang could tell she was joking.

Berserk rolled her eyes as she left her nest unaware Destiny and her friends had stop two egg killers. The gang walked away but stopped as Buttercup looked at Boomer who glared at her, annoyed that she was just staring at her.

"What?!"

"Your aunt's name is Berserk?" She asked and Boomer could tell that she wanted to laugh he crossed his arms as Destiny who was holding Dumbo and Sora's hands watched the fight come apart.

"So what, your name is Buttercup after a stinking flower! And you supposed to be tough, yeah right!" Buttercup glared as she got in his face as Boomer held his ground.

Destiny and Sora sweat drop as she said loudly, "Well that wasn't' much fun any way." She looked at Sora who got the message as he pushed Buttercup and Boomer out of the way and said.

"Yeah, it wasn't much fun." He then sat down as Boomer and Buttercup nod in agreement before they sat beside him.

Destiny sat down with Dumbo in her arms and asked, "Well, what do you want to do now?" Dumbo shrugged his shoulders as Boomer had an idea.

"I know! We could go to the Sheltering Grass and play 'Charizard' attack." Boomer said as he playfully roared at Dumbo as he giggled.

All the kids laughed at Boomer's impersonation of Charizard expect Buttercup who looked annoyed as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"No way! Not if I have to be the Charizard again." She said angrily.

Sora groaned seeing another fight coming as he crawled toward Destiny and Dumbo who was eating an apple, "Hey, how about Dumbo be Charizard?" he said as Boomer nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Dumbo?" Boomer and Sora said as Dumbo looked up with a smile before nod, anything to make his friends happy.

Both boys cheered as Buttercup smiled, finally she didn't have to be Charizard as she stood up, dusting the dust off her clothes.

"Alright, let's go!" She said

"Alright, we're going to the Sheltering Grass!" Boomer said happily as he picked up Dumbo from Destiny as Sora followed with cheers.

Buttercup slide down the dirt hill they were on with the boys following, Destiny followed but remembered something, "Wait! Wait you guys!" She said as her friends stopped and looked at her with confused eyes.

"The Sheltering Grass is on the other side of the Sinking Sand." She explained as Buttercup looked at her annoyed.

"Yeah, so?"

Destiny rubbed her head, "Well my grandparents . . . don't want me going across the Singing Sand without them. . . "

"That's right, Sinking Sand dangerous." Sora agreed with Destiny as he imitated a person sinking in the sand as he fell in the ground.

Boomer held Dumbo closer, "Oh, I forgot about that." He said as he looked at Dumbo who was cooing. Sora then got up and leaned on Buttercup who rolled her eyes at the two boys.

"Oh, you're guys are just a bunch a wimps." She said annoyed as she shook Sora off her as he fell on the ground, rubbing his head as Destiny ran toward him, bent down and rubbed his head while glared at Buttercup who held a smug smile.

"I could cross the Sinking Sand with my eyes closed." She said and to make a point, she held her head and crossed her arms as she closed her eyes and walked away.

Sora eyes widen as he looked at the walking girl in concern, "With her eyes closed?" he said as he look at Destiny who also held a look of concern.

"And not looking where she is going?" Boomer said as Dumbo hided his eyes on his hands as Sora had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, that's sound like fun. I'll try it." Sora then got up and walked with his eyes closed, he walked into Boomer and Dumbo as all three of the fell, Boomer glared at Sora who opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, are you scaredy cats coming or not?" Buttercup said as she looked at the gang, Sora, Boomer and Dumbo looked at each other before Sora ran after Buttercup while holding Dumbo's hand.

Boomer followed with his hands in his pockets but stopped when he saw that Destiny was walking the other way, "Destiny, you coming?" he yelled after her as she stopped.

"Oh, Well . . . I. . ." She sigh, I going to regret this, she thought before she looked at Boomer with a smile, "Yeah, I'm coming."

She ran with Boomer as they catch up with the gang who were laughing as they jumped over a log.

In some tall grass as it was surround by a river of bubbling goo, it was the Sheltering Grass as Destiny and her friends arrived as she whispered.

"The Sinking Sand. . . How are we going to get across? "

Destiny and her friends looked at each other, trying to think of a way to cross the Sinking Sand without dying. Boomer hummed in thought as he changed into a penguin and dipped his foot in before made a face as he lifted to see black goo and brown water.

"Yuck, I can't swim in this." He said as he looked at Destiny and the gang. Sora then changed into a dragon and said with a smile.

"I can fly across." He then flew in the air laughing, Boomer shook his head at the boy as he crossed his flippers on his furry chest and glared at the flying dragon.

"Sora! We don't have wings, we can't fly." He said with a scold as Sora's smile fell from his face as he floated beside Destiny who looked at him with a sad smile.

Buttercup then got an idea, "My dad and mom just jump from rock to rock." She said but Destiny shook her head at the bad idea.

"Yeah, but your parents got longer legs than us." She said as Buttercup got annoyed at her and huffed.

"Big deal! I can do it too! Watch!" She then changed into a rhino ran back a bit to get a head start before ran full speed and jumped on a rock, she almost slipped but held her ground. She breathed in easily as she smirked at Destiny with a knowing look

"See I told-"She didn't finish her sentence as she slipped in the Sinking Sand as Destiny gasped.

"Buttercup! Hold on!" She yelled as she ran toward the edge while Boomer still in his penguin form jumped on the rock and pulled on Buttercup's horn as said girl was screaming in terror.

"I got you Buttercup!" He yelled but since he was littler than Buttercup he couldn't pull her out as Destiny saw this as she changed and jumped on the rock after them and pulled Boomer's feet in her mouth gentle. Trying to help Buttercup and Boomer out of the sinking sand, Sora flew above them yelling word of encouragement.

"That it, Destiny! Pull! Pull!" Suddenly Destiny slipped in the sand as Sora gasped as she struggled to get out of the sand with Boomer and Buttercup.

"Oh, no! no! What can I do? I go for help. . "He was about to leave but suddenly he knew that was a bad idea, "No, we not supposed to be here!" he continue to talk to himself as Destiny finally got out of the sand with some help.

Dumb in his elephant form was pulling Destiny's tail with his trunk as Sora cheered for them, "That it, Dumbo pull! Wait, I'll help!" Sora then flew behind Dumbo grabbed his tail and started to pull with his friends.

It was a tug-of-war with the kids and the Sinking Sand, Buttercup was still screaming for help as she was starting to coughing goo as Boomer kept a hold of her horn. Yet no matter how hard they pull, they couldn't pull Buttercup and suddenly the Sinking Sand won as all the kids went in it to join Buttercup.

"HELLLPPP!" Destiny screamed as she struggled to free herself from the goo.

Sora tried to fly but the goo had gotten his wings sticky, "HEEELLLPPP!"

Dumbo was crying out for help as Boomer got on Destiny's head but slipped and fell in the goo screaming for help.

Buttercup screamed the loudest as it reached her parents ears while they were eating some apples. John and Sandra looked up from eating while their daughters kept eating.

"Buttercup?" They said before John turned into a rhino and ran after his daughter's distress screaming.

In a nest inside a hole in a mountain Cloud in his dragon form looked up from resting with children who were all sleeping unaware that Sora was in danger.

"Sora!" he yelled in fear, Leon woke up and flew toward his son's screaming. Cloud watched him go, hoping that he would get there in time.

In a pond, Brad and Brittany with their sons were swimming with Destiny's grandparents when they heard Destiny, Dumbo and Boomer's screaming in terror.

Brittany looked up and screamed, "Boomer! Dumbo!" Brad quickly got out of pond as Balto and Jenna gasped when they heard Destiny's screaming.

"Destiny!" Balto and Jenna yelled as they changed form and ran with other parents toward their children screaming.

The kids were sinking fast as Destiny grabbed Boomer's flipper and pulled gentle with her mouth as she said, "Don't give up. . . We can make it!" as she finished, she let go of Boomer and sank with a splash, Boomer gasped.

"Destiny!" he screamed before slowly sank with his flipper in the air, suddenly a black tail drove in the goo and pulled out the children, Destiny was top with Sora as Dumbo was holding her tail with his trunk with Boomer holding him as Buttercup was holding him with her mouth.

The tail gentle placed the children on the ground as they changed form, turning their backs to the savior all coughing as Destiny completely forgot about the tail, thinking that she had imagine it as she looked at her ruin her clothes.

"Grandma's going to kill me." She said as Buttercup looked at her.

"Okay, at least we made and not a single word to our parents got it! Oh and thanks Destiny for pulling us out." She thanked as she breathed in the air.

Destiny was confused, "I didn't save us. . ." She paled, if she didn't save them then who did? She turned and her face completely turned white.

"Um . . . Hi Grandma. Grandpa." Buttercup and the boys all turn white as they turn and saw their parents glaring at them.

"H-hi daddy. " Buttercup gulped as she saw her father, in his human form with his arms crossed as he glared at her angrily.

Sora rubbed his head and sweat drop as he saw the tapping foot of his father with his arms crossed as he looked at his son with a raised eyebrow.

Boomer was holding Dumbo hand as Dumbo waved, they tried to look innocent to Brad who had his hands on his hips with a glare toward his sons.

Destiny and her friends look at each other as she gulped and whispered, "Uh-Oh." She didn't' have a very good feeling of this.


	3. Egg-nappers

Chapter 3

**Egg-nappers **

The sun begins to set as many herds were heading for home to rest as hiding in some rocks was none other than Ozzy and Strut. Ozzy was ready for the night to start so he and Strut could eat as he was thinking of the feast they would soon have. Strut was yawning and was ready for bed as his barely heard his brother talking.

"Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests. . . "Ozzy said as Strut lay down with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind being tucked in, I'm 'eggs-hausted'." He joked before slowly fell asleep. Ozzy was annoyed with his brother as he smacked Strut's snout with his foot and snapped.

"Would you stop complaining!?"

Strut growled as he rubbed his snout as he glared at his brother, "But Ozzy, I'm tired and I'm hungry! Couldn't I have just an itty-bitty little green bedtime snack?" he said as he eyed the fruits and green leaves with a hungry look.

"No! Can't you see I'm trying to wean you away from that stuff?! From now you've got to think, feel and breathe only one food group: Eggs!" he said as he started to sing.

"_When I wake up, first thing I do . . . Eggs . . . Is to look around for something to chew. . .'Eggs-actly."_

Ozzy then walked to a leaf and picked it up before threw it aside with a look of disgusted.

"_Feeding myself is very, very tricky. . .because you see, I'm ridiculously picky. . . Eggs. . . "_

"Excuse me, Ozzy, I-"Strut tried to say but Ozzy continue to sing without even hearing him out.

"_This Guilmon. . . won't settle for the dregs. . I'll borrow. . I'll beg . . . I'll even kiss you. . "He_ grabbed Strut's face that paled at of the idea of kissing his brother.

"Kiss me?!" Strut said, shocked at his brother.

"_For my dear beloved dose . . . of eggs. . . "Ozzy_ sang as he jumped on rock before turn to Strut who was walking away from his crazy brother.

"_Hurry, Ozzy, I'm so hungry . . . I can't wait for another minute. . . Here's a juicy little leaf with a beautiful stick in it . . . Can't I have a taste . . . if I promise just to lick it?" _Strut sang while asking as he picked up a leaf and was about to take a taste when. . .

"Strut!" Ozzy screamed as Strut yelled back.

"What?!"

"_You imbecilic eater great green globs couldn't possibly be sweeter than a pile of eggs." _Ozzy sang as he torn the leaf up before walked away while singing the next verse.

"_You've got to smell them, feel them, crack them open for a great big nest full I am hoping. . ."_ Ozzy sang as he looked at Strut who slowly rubbed his tummy and sang/talk.

"_I'm starving! I'm weak! There's nothing in my tummy, while the mold on that tree is starting to look yummy. . . "_He pointed to a tree with mold as he licked his lips, Ozzy just kept singing while thinking about eggs.

"_The colors and shapes and assorted sizes, gobble them all for appetizers. . . Eggs-tasy."_

Strut had enough of all the egg nonsenses as he looked at pile of leaves while Ozzy looked at him as Strut sang/asked, _"Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?"_

Ozzy stomped on the leaves as he raised his arms above his head as he sang/talked, _"I've had it up to here with this aggravation!"_

"_Can't I have this piece of a tree?" _Strut asked as he tried to reach for a tree but Ozzy pulled him back by his tail and sang his part.

"_Why can't you be more like me?! You leaf-loving. ."_

"Hey!" Strut yelled as he grabbed his tail back while Ozzy kept singing insults to his younger brother with a smirk.

"_Bush-burping. . . Stem-smelling. . Garden-gorging. . "_

"Wait a minute!" Strut yelled, trying to stop his brother but Ozzy kept going.

"_Plant-popping, tree-tasting . . . Dirt-devouring beast!"_

"Ozzy!"

"_You've got to have eggs. . Thrice a day at least." _Ozzy finally sang his last part to his song as the sun had finally set, probably setting for some unfortunates eggs as Ozzy smirked.

"Tonight, we feast." He said as he licked his lips. He and Strut started to run down the rocks pasting three wolves that were Destiny and her grandparents.

Ozzy shushed Strut as they ran by them while Jenna was nuzzling a clean Destiny who was upset as Balto was trying to explain why he and Jenna were mad at her earlier. "Destiny, your grandma and I just don't want to lose you." He explained as he nuzzled Destiny who looked up with sad eyes.

"You are all we have." Jenna added as Destiny sigh as she looked at her grandparents.

"I know Grandma but it's hard to be little." She said as Jenna chuckled while she nuzzled her granddaughter.

"You'll grow up faster than you think. Be patient, enjoy being young while it lasts." She said while Destiny looked at her with sad eyes.

"And stay close to the pack!" Balto added with stern eyes while Destiny huffed as she looked at him while he explained.

"Destiny, even though we are safe in the Valley, since the Great Wall protects from Charizards and other dangers from the Mysterious Beyond but there are other dangers in the Great Valley. You must always be careful."

Destiny was confused, "But my friends-"she started but was stopped by Jenna.

"Hush now, it time for sleep. The bright circle has already left the sky." She said as she started to lead the way to Destiny's bed which was pile of blankets and a stuffed pillow with dead leaves.

"But I'm not sleepy." Destiny argued but was pushed in bed by Balto who chuckled.

"Go along, Destiny." He said, Destiny huffed as she curled around her pillow before she lifted her head and said.

"I'm thirsty." She hoped that her grandparents would let her go to the pond yet she was disappointed when they presented a leaf with water.

She sighed before yawn but kept her head up as she nuzzled Balto, "Goodnight Grandpa." She then turn to Jenna and nuzzled her, "Goodnight Grandma." She then dropped her head on her pillow and curled around it with a tiny smile.

Jenna smiled at her granddaughter, she could never be mad at her too long and whispered with so much love, "Goodnight my little one." Balto and Jenna waited till they head the deep breathes of Destiny sleeping before they walked a bit away before laid down and went to sleep.

A few hours went by as Destiny was sleeping peacefully before she woke up when she felt some pebbles fell on her head, she moaned at being woken up by rocks on her head. She looked up around when she heard Buttercup.

"Hey! Destiny!" she heard Buttercup whispered in some tall grass by her bed as she whispered back.

"Buttercup? Where are you?" she looked around the tall grass as Buttercup whispered back.

"Here!" Destiny finally found Buttercup in her human form in her pajamas, which was a dark green t-shirt and black shorts with her shoes as she was glaring at Destiny who glared back.

"What are you doing here?" Destiny asked a little too loud as Buttercup shushed her.

"Shut up, I can't sleep. It's important, we've got to talk." She turn and started to crawl away as Destiny yelled, "Now?!"

"Shut up! Yes now." Destiny sigh, annoyed that she got waken up by a stubborn rhino. She quickly followed her friend.

"Come on, let's get the others." Buttercup said as they ran in the night to get their friends.

Both girls got all their friends as Buttercup lead them on a high platform with walls covering each side. Destiny was in human form holding on to a yawning Dumbo while Sora and Boomer in their human form were beside her.

Destiny was wearing a light blue sleeved shirt that had a flower in the middle with its sleeves were purple as her pants were sky blue while she wore socks and her boots as her hair was flowerless as she had lost it in the sinking sand. Dumbo was cuter while wearing Brick's old pajamas which were a red sleeveless shirt with black, red and grey patterns matched his shorts with his shoes, he had lost his cap in the sinking sand.

Boomer wore a dark blue shirt with no sleeves while he wore black pants with his shoes and a blue night cap. Sora wore a white and orange striped shirt with no sleeves as he wore dark blue pants and his shoes. Each one managed to keep their necklace on their necks, how they did that was a mystery to them.

"Well we are all here . . ." Sora started.

"So what are we here for?!" Boomer and Sora snapped both angry that they had be woken up by Buttercup roughly

Destiny look up from Dumbo who was sucking his thumb tiredly, "Yeah, Buttercup why are we here for?"

Buttercup walked by them with a glare and snapped, "Grown-ups!" instantly all the children looked at her as she sat with her back toward them with her arms crossed as she turn her head to look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose you all got the same lecture I did." She stated as all her friends nod while humming in agreement.

"I'm too young to wander far." Sora said remembering his parents' words. He then huffed and crossed his arms in anger.

"We are not grown-ups and should remember it." Boomer said boredly, acting like his mother as Dumbo yawned but nodded his tiredly head.

"There are many dangers, I must always be careful." Destiny said with a roll of her eyes as she remembered her grandpa's words.

Everyone looked at Buttercup as she huffed, "Don't hang around with Wolves, elephants and beak faces." She said remembering her father's words.

She turned with a nervous chuckle when she saw shocked faces of her friends as she rubbed her head, "Well, it was mostly the same lecture. . ."

Destiny rolled her eyes before look at the others and explained why her grandparents were worried for her, "Grandpa and Grandma were mainly worried that I'd get hurt."

Buttercup got in her face, startling her as she snapped at them, "That's the problem! They don't think we can take care of ourselves." She then sat down in front of them angrily.

"We got to do something so our families will stop treating us like babies." She added with a glare as look at her friends.

Sora nod as he crawled and sat beside her, "Buttercup's right." He said as he crossed his arms with Boomer crawled on the other side of Buttercup with a smirk.

"I agree, so what are we going to do?" Boomer asked as Buttercup clicked her tongue in thought before snapped her fingers.

"We could run away from home!" She said with a smile as Destiny gasped and shook her head.

She lost her mother, she wasn't going to run away from her beloved grandparents just because they were worried for her. She was about to argued when Sora and Boomer asked at the same time.

"But where we go?"

Buttercup agreed as she tried to think another idea before gasped, "We could just stay here." She said as she looked around the place she and her friends were.

Destiny and Dumbo shared a look as he giggled, "That's silly! Anybody could find us here." Destiny said as Buttercup shook her head as she pointed to the view.

"Nuh-nuh, see these rocks? This could be our hide-out. And we're up real high, nobody could sneak up on us." She said as Destiny crawled with Dumbo to the view and admitted that the view was beautiful.

"I guess you're right, Buttercup." She said as Boomer and Sora came beside her and nodded at the view of the beautiful Valley.

Destiny looked and saw Boomer's aunt Berserk in her penguin form with her husband asleep by their nest, "Hey, Boomer, there's your Aunt Berserk's nest but who's that walking away?" she pointed as the gang and look to see two Guilmon walking away.

The two Guilmon was none other than Ozzy and Strut, she looked closer and gasped, "Hey, they're stealing an egg!"

Boomer gasped, "Their egg-napping a part of our family!" he jumped over the rocks with Destiny holding Dumbo and added.

"Quick! Let's get our parents!" He was sliding down but was stopped by Buttercup who thought a better idea.

"Wait a minute bird-brain!" she said as Boomer glared.

"More! Buttercup!" he yelled as he tried to move her but she pushed him back with the others and explained.

"If we catch them ourselves, it'll show the grown-ups that we're not babies anymore!" Boomer nodded just to get moving but was stopped by Destiny.

"I don't know. . ." Destiny said as she held Dumbo was holding her with a look of confusion. Buttercup got in her face and snapped.

"Look, scaredy! There's five of us and only two of them. What could happen, hmm?" she looked at her smug. Destiny glared and was about to snapped at her all the reasons were wrong but was stopped when Boomer looked at her, telling her to hurry up and she looked at Sora and Dumbo's faces all wanting to be grown-ups. She sighed and nod to Buttercup who smirk triumphantly.

Buttercup growled as she changed into a rhino and yelled, "Let's go get them!" She started to chase after the egg-nappers with Destiny and the gang changing form and chased after her.


	4. What should we do

Chapter 4

**What should we do?**

Ozzy and Strut didn't know that they have been spotted as they ran in the middle of the forest while both were panting as Strut was holding the egg.

"Now remember I get the first bite. After all, this was my idea." Ozzy said as he snatched the egg from Strut and was about to take a bite when a voice started him.

"Drop that egg!" Ozzy and Strut gasped when Ozzy almost dropped the egg but grabbed it before it fell on a rock.

"Uh-oh, we've been spotted!" Ozzy said as he saw the shadows of the kids and thought it was the parents of the egg. He glared at Strut and snapped at him angrily for ruining their lunch.

"I told you not to be so obvious!" He then shoved the egg in Strut's claws and ran off, leaving Strut to gasped before and ran after his brother.

The kids were in their animal form as Buttercup was leading with Destiny follow with Boomer on her back as Dumbo followed after her with Sora flying in the air, Boomer yelled at the egg-nappers, "Bring back my cousin!"

The Guilmon ran up a rocky mountain that separated the Great Valley to the mysterious beyond, they knew that if they ran to the other side, the parents would lose them. Buttercup stopped at the edge of the path and panted with the others following.

"They're heading for the Mysterious Beyond. . ." She panted, the kids watched as Strut and Ozzy disappeared in the mountain and Buttercup thought that maybe they should've had woken up the adults.

"Maybe we should get help after all." She added, Boomer and Destiny glared angrily as Destiny jumped on a rock above Buttercup as Boomer snapped at her.

"It's too late now! They'll get away!" Destiny looked behind to see Buttercup looking down afraid as she glared at her

"This was your idea. Are you coming or not?" Destiny said but Buttercup didn't move a muscle.

"Come on Destiny, they're getting away!" Boomer said as Destiny nod and ran up the path to the Mysterious Beyond leaving Buttercup, Dumbo and Sora behind.

Buttercup snarled as she ran into a boulder and crushed it into smaller pieces and ran after Boomer and Destiny, Dumbo looked at Sora who looked back before they ran after the girls and Boomer.

Ozzy and Strut were climbing on a mountain, while Ozzy were on top Strut would throw the egg to him and he would caught. He climbed beside his brother, both were panting as Ozzy asked while panting Strut.

"H-how big are they?" Strut looked back at the kids as their shadows made them look bigger than they are and gulped, he knew if they get caught they would be killed.

"Oh, they're big. VERY big!" Strut said as Ozzy paled.

He continued to climb up the mountain and when he came to the top, he was shocked, there was a canyon. He tries to think of an idea when Strut came up panting, he got an idea as he looked at his brother with a smirk.

"Uh, you first!" His voice echoed as he pushed his brother who made it screaming, knowing that if his idiot of a brother made it, Ozzy should make it fine and he jumped screaming and land beside his brother. The two Guilmon quickly ran as the kids were gaining up to them.

The kids finally got up and saw the canyon, Sora easily flew to the other side without a problem. Buttercup and Boomer shared the same glare at the boy who waved on the side as he said, "It's not so far, you guys can do."

Destiny looked scared but she put a brave face and jumped and landed on her four paws safely, she breathe in easy she looked back and screamed while her voice echo, "Come on guys! Hurry!"

Dumbo changed form as he crawled to the edge before Boomer grabbed him and held him while he jumped over to the side screaming, now all that was left was Buttercup who eyed the bottom and took a deep breath and jumped over landing right beside Destiny.

The children quickly ran after the Guilmons as clouds were beginning to cover the moon as Ozzy and Strut were both panting as Strut eyed the egg with a glare.

"I hope this egg is worth it." He said as Ozzy glared at his brother, angry that he even thought or said that.

"Worth it? All eggs are worth it bark-breath!" Ozzy snapped and snatched the egg from Strut and nuzzled it a bit before handed it back to Strut roughly.

"Now come on." Ozzy said as he walked away with Strut looking back at the kids and wonder, "Who are those guys?" he then followed his brother.

Destiny was leading them this time with Boomer holding Dumbo following behind as Sora flew above them as Buttercup followed behind as they followed the egg-nappers. Suddenly rain started to fall as Buttercup looked up in the air groaning.

"Oh, no." Destiny shook her head, she wasn't going to let a few rain going to stop her from saving a new life.

"Come on." She motion as the others followed.

Sora flew down beside his friends and changed back to human, knowing that it was dangerous to fly in rain as he huffed and panted, he looked at Boomer who stop to take a breath and said, "Acting grown-up is hard, it is." Boomer nod in agreement before both boys' catches up to the girls.

Ozzy and Strut came upon a wall made of rock with a cave in the left, they jumped on the rocks and was outside of the cave as Ozzy chuckled evilly, "Aha! We made it Strut! Those little fruit-nippers will never be able to follow us now." He then looked at the egg that Strut was carrying as he pants.

"It won't be long egg. Soon you'll be nestled . . . in the pit of my stomach." He said as he rubbed his stomach as he walked in the cave with Strut following asking, "Ozzy, when is it your turn to hold the egg?"

The kids got to the wall as they were exhausted, wet and cold but they had to find the two egg-stealers, they looked around as Sora asked with chattering teeth.

"W-where d-did t-they g-go?" he was shaking, Boomer held Dumbo close, trying to keep the boy warm as he said.

"They have disappeared." He looked at Destiny who was shivering as she look up and saw the cave and thought that the egg-stealers went in there.

"They must've gone in there. Come on." She yelled as she jumped on the rocks to the cave with the gang following, she walked in the cave with the boys following, Buttercup stopped in front and whimpered in fear.

Destiny noticed that Buttercup wasn't with them and poked her head out of the cave and said, "Buttercup what's taking you?"

Buttercup huffed as she turned and crossed her arms and snapped, "Nothing, I just don't feel like going in there right now." Destiny groaned in frustration at the girl and snapped her name but Buttercup hmphed her.

Destiny crossed her arms and turned her head and said, "Alright then, we'll going without you." She then walked in the cave leading the gang.

Buttercup still glared but screamed and ran in the cave after thunder roared, Destiny poked her head out from a rock and shushed her.

"This way." She said as Buttercup followed, she looked around and saw that is dark. She noticed that she fell behind and ran after her friends.

Strut and Ozzy were sitting on a rock as Ozzy licked his lips as he said, "Okay, Strut, now it's my turn to hold the egg." He then chuckled evilly as Strut passed the egg to Ozzy but it fell from his hands as Ozzy was panicking.

The egg rolled somewhere else as Ozzy was searching the dark, Destiny was passing by as Ozzy grabbed her head and opened his mouth. Destiny screamed making Ozzy screamed, soon the kids and the Guilmons were running around in the maze of the cave.

Buttercup who changed form, ran with her eyes closed and rammed her horn into a wall of rocks, causing the whole cave to rumble. She gasped as she ran with her other friends who changed form as well to find the cave's entrance, each were screaming with terror. Rocks fired out of the mountain hitting the wall of rocks outside making a rock slide.

Strut and Ozzy were heading for the great valley in the rock slide as Ozzy was grunting, "Whatever you do, Strut, Don't . . . Ow lose . . . That . . . . Egg!"

Strut looked down at the rock he was on and gasped, the egg was there. He tried to get it but it slipped off his hand, Strut then jumped on each rock trying to grab the egg, finally he grabbed the egg only for mountains of rocks to fall on him making the egg roll off his claws.

The egg rolled all the way to its mother who woke up, Berserk yawned as she looked at egg, "Must've fallen out of the nest." She said as she rolled the egg back to its nest and nuzzled a bit before cuddled with her husband and went back to sleep.

Falling in the rock slide to the other side of the valley were Destiny and her friends each screaming in terror and for help. The rocks finally stopped at an edge as some fell in the muddy water below, Boomer and Sora in their animal form were holding on the edge well mostly Boomer as Sora was holding on to his fur.

Both boys was screaming for help as Destiny rose from a pile of rocks, groaning in pain when she heard the screaming of her friends, she quickly ran and picked up her friends with her hands and placed them safely down on solid ground.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked as Boomer nod but Sora being the drama queen he is fell on a pile of rocks that had a familiar horn sticking out and said dramatic, "I'm not, and I'm hurt everywhere."

Destiny and Boomer rolled their eyes, Sora suddenly yelped when the rocks he was laying on rose to reveal an angry Buttercup. Sora paled as he smiled nervously at the glaring rhino baby and sweat drop.

"Um . . . N-nice Buttercup. . . "Buttercup huffed at Sora who flew off and landed in Destiny's shoulder as Buttercup changed form and rubbed her nose in pain.

"Oh, I think I bent my nose." She said when Boomer changed form and looked around for Dumbo.

"Hey guys, have you see Dumbo?" He asked suddenly the ground underneath Buttercup shook as it rose to reveal a big-eared baby elephant. Buttercup got off the babe as Dumbo changed form and rubbed his nose with big crocodile tears in his eyes.

Destiny chuckled as she placed Sora down and picked up Dumbo and cuddled with him, Sora changed form as he and Boomer started to make funny faces to make Dumbo laugh. Dumbo looked at Boomer who was making his nose look bigger and giggled as the other laughed at as well. Even Buttercup had a smile on her face.

Yet the laughter stopped when they heard a screeching sound, the children ran toward the edge and looked in the bubbly brown lagoon and saw a Seadramon slipping in.

Sora held on to Destiny's hand that wasn't holding Dumbo and said in a scared voice, "This place's spooky."

"Where are we?" Boomer asked as Destiny knew where they are and said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I think we're in the Mysterious Beyond."

"The Mysterious Beyond?" Buttercup asked, not one of them knew that they were underneath a skeleton of a Charizard as they look at the bubbly lagoon. Buttercup then acted tough and had a smug smile on her face as she looked in her reflection in the lagoon and said with a proud tone.

"Well, I'm not afraid of any old Mysterious Beyond." As she said that a bubble pop and some of the water got in her face. Her friends laughed at her as she wiped the nasty water from her eyes before glared at them.

They laughter was interrupted by another screeching sound yet this sound almost sounded like a Charizard as Sora screamed and hid behind Destiny while Dumbo hide in her hair. Both boys were shaking with fear as Buttercup whimpered.

"I want go home." She said, Sora looked from behind and said the same thing as he looked at Destiny knowing that she would lead them home.

But Boomer knew they couldn't, they haven't found the egg and if they leaved it here something was bound to eat or crush it.

"Wait, what about the egg? We can't just leave it here." He argued yet Destiny looked at Boomer and he knew what she was going to tell him.

"Boomer. . . I'm afraid that it could smushed." She explained, he shook his head not wanting to believe an egg didn't make it to hatch.

"But. . . "

"Boomer, you know it true . . . Don't cry Boomer, it's all part of the great circle of life. . ." Destiny said softly as Boomer wiped a tear from his eye as Buttercup placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Besides, there's a whole nest full of eggs at your Aunt Berserk's home." She said comforted but he walked over to a dead tree stump and sat down as he wiped some tears from his face.

"Yeah, but this was going to be special, all blue and orange and speckled. There wasn't another egg like it in the whole world. . . . Except this one. . " Boomer said as pointed to an egg on the tree stump.

Destiny and Buttercup gasped, "Boomer! It's safe! It's here!" both girls screamed in happiness as Boomer's eyes widen as he looked at the egg.

"The Egg! It's not smushed!" Boomer got up and picked it up with a smile as he held the egg. Destiny held Dumbo with a giant smile while the babe was gigging.

"Hey, is it just me or did this egg get bigger?" Boomer asked as the gang laughed as Boomer chuckled and added, "Well it's going to be a big cousin, maybe she or he would like to come adventuring with us."

Boomer walked toward his friends as Destiny thought that maybe they should get out of the Mysterious Beyond and get back home, "Come on, let's get that egg back home." She said as the gang nodded each wanted to get out of here.

Boomer carrying the egg with Destiny holding Sora's hand and Dumbo walked beside him while Buttercup were on the other side of him, each felt proud that they had saved a life from dyeing. They walked up the mountain till they were on the middle and sigh in relief.

"Home Sweet Home. . . "Sora said as they saw the sun was slowly rising, they had to hurry if they didn't want their families to know they were up pasted their bedtimes.

The kids quickly ran toward Berserk's nest and saw that they were still sleeping, they breathed in relief as Boomer slowly crawled to the nest as Buttercup whispered to Sora, "I can't wait tell everybody how we saved the egg." Sora nodded.

"They won't treat us like babies anymore." He said happily, Boomer came to the nest and gasped of what he saw. His friends watched as he just stood there, in shocked.

Destiny whispered to Boomer, "Go on Boomer, put the egg back." Boomer shook his hands to make his friends come over and whispered.

"It's back, look." His friends gasped, the nest was full of eggs, and not one was missing. They looked at each other before looked at the egg.

They quickly took the egg to a little nest of leaves by a pond as Destiny wondered, "If Boomer's egg was always there, then whose egg is this?"

Sora got an idea, "Maybe those bad guys steal it from another nest."

"Yeah, but which one?" Destiny argued, knowing that a lot of dragons laid eggs but also other animals.

"We won't know till it hatches." Buttercup said as Boomer nodded as he held Dumbo who was looking at the egg with confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah, then we can take it back to its family." Boomer said as Destiny had doubts.

"But who's going to take care of it until it hatches." She asked as Boomer and Sora looked at Buttercup who said with a knowing voice.

"We are, of course! After all we not babies anymore." She crossed her arms and held her head up as Destiny shook her head.

"I don't know . . . maybe we should tell our folks." She said as she started to walk away, that she was going to tell. Buttercup snarled as she ran after her.

"No! If they find out where we were, they're put us back in our cribs! We don't tell the grown-ups anything right?!" she snapped as she walked beside Destiny who wasn't even listening to her but stopped when Buttercup got in front of her with a glare.

"Right!"

Destiny sighed but glared at her with her arms crossed on her chest, "Right. . . "

Finally the kids went home leaving the egg where no one would find it, Destiny walked in her wolf form exhausted from not sleeping. She arrived to her bed, she yawned as she curled around her pillow falling asleep instantly.

Jenna and Balto yawned and stretched as they woke up, Jenna walked toward her sleeping granddaughter and nuzzled her awake and softly said, "Destiny. . ." Destiny groaned as she curled closer to her pillow as Jenna chuckled.

"Wake up, sleepy head. The bright circle is already rising into the sky." Jenna said as she nuzzled Destiny awake. Destiny opened one tired eye and looked at her grandma and groaned.

'Stupid Buttercup.' Destiny thought as she slowly got up and yawned. Jenna shook her head with a smile but walked away knowing that her granddaughter was awake.

Destiny watched as Jenna left, she quickly curled back to her pillow and mumbled, "Five more minutes." And fell asleep with a sleepy smile.


	5. Buttercup's going to kill me!

Chapter 5

**Buttercup's going to kill me!**

Underneath a pile of rocks, Strut rose as he stretched his pain strict body and moaned, "I feel like. . . Agh! a mountain fell on me. . "

"It did!" Strut heard his brother's voice but he couldn't find him.

"Is that you Ozzy? Where are you?" Strut asked as he looked around.

"You're standing on me!" Strut paled as he looked down to see glaring red eyes, he yelped as he quickly jumped off Ozzy.

Ozzy got up as he stretched his body before glared at Strut, "Did you save the egg?!"

Strut paled and gulped, "The, uh . . . Th-the egg?" Ozzy got in his face with a snarl as Strut thought of an idea.

"Oh, you mean the egg! Uh well, I don't. . Those kids. . yeah that's it! Those kids did it! Those kids stole our egg! The nerve!" Strut said hoping that Ozzy would take the lie and breathed easily when he said.

"They did, didn't they? Well they're pay and dearly. . . "Ozzy then glared at the valley, knowing that those kids were out there with his lunch. . .

Herds were out eating their breakfast or taking a drink for a pond nearby the place the kids hid the egg, after a must rested nap they came to find the egg each still wearing their pajamas as they looked at it and at each other.

Only Buttercup and Sora brought some clothes for the baby, Buttercup brought her old green sleeved shirt that had a buttercup in the middle with a white skirt that she managed to steal from her younger sister, Bubbles and some shoes. Sora brought a white shirt with blue stripes on the collar and edges of the shirt with red shorts and black and white shoes that he stole from his older brother, Roxas.

Destiny only brought a red rose in case the baby was a girl and Boomer brought a green cap that he stole from Butch which he knew that his brother was going to pound him later on the day for stealing his stuff.

"How long do we have to wait?" Buttercup asked as Destiny gasped, that was a good question.

"Hm, I don't know it could be a long time." Destiny said, she rubbed her new flower, a light blue rose with its petals edges were white as she thought the egg might be barely laid which could mean that they could be waiting for weeks or even months.

Sora changed form and flew on the egg and said, "My mama sits on the eggs, he makes them warm. I'll sit on the egg." He sat on the egg making it slide down as he climbed on the side.

Buttercup came closer to the egg, "I wonder what it's going to be? A girl I hope." She said as Destiny slightly nodded, both were tired of being the only two girls in the group.

"Maybe it'll be a dragon like me." Sora said as he flew on Destiny's shoulder with a chuckle. Boomer picked up the egg as he looked at it.

"Or maybe a penguin like me!" he said before place the egg down as the kids chuckled at the thought of what the babe could be.

Suddenly Destiny thought an idea, "Hey, why can't we be its parents?" She asked as the kids laughed thinking it was a joke but stopped when they noticed Destiny's serious face.

Buttercup shook her head at her foolish friend, "Don't be silly, Destiny! How can we be its parents?" She said.

Destiny explained, "Well, we could raise it, teach it stuff. It could be fun. I mean we already take good care of Dumbo." She picked up Dumbo who giggled Boomer and Sora thought of the idea as both boys shrugged.

"Why not, it could be fun." Boomer said.

"We'll be good parents." Sora added as Buttercup chuckled but like the idea and she knew the babe would like her the best.

"Well, I'll make the best parent." She said as Destiny looked at her, Dumbo really didn't Buttercup in the beginning and even now he still didn't like to be held by her too long.

"And why is that Buttercup?" Destiny asked with a raised eyebrow as Boomer and Sora got beside her with the same question.

"Yeah, if anything Destiny would the best parent." Sora said as Destiny was touched that he even thought that of her.

"Yeah, she takes really good care of Dumbo and Sora." Boomer added as Sora huffed and glared at Boomer.

"Well it's the truth!" before both boys could argue Buttercup got their attention as she picked up the egg and nuzzled it a bit.

"I'll be the best because I'll let her do anything she wants." She stated while she placed the egg back down as both boys thought that was a good idea.

"Hey that's a great idea." Sora said as the gang circle around the egg.

"Our baby will never hear 'no'." Boomer said, while Destiny looked at each other and asked.

"So we'll going to take care of the baby?"

Her friends each said yes as the kids laugh unaware that they were being watched by two angry Guilmons well one angry, the other one was mostly following the first one.

Suddenly the kids gasped, the egg was moving Boomer and Sora changed form as they got closer to the cracking egg, "Look." Boomer said as he put his head closer to the egg to hear squealing sounds.

"It's hatching!" Sora said as a pale clawed foot came out of the egg as a tail came next with a fire pale as the moon while the other foot joined its pair. The baby moved it two little arms with five little fingers held tiny claws as a piece of egg shells were hiding its head, it tossed the egg to reveal a baby with big stone grey eyes looking at Boomer and Sora as it sleek white-blond hair stuck to its head.

Destiny gasped, "It's . . . it's a. . ."

The baby rubbed its eyes from the sunlight as he, because Boomer and Sora could see that was a boy but something was wrong with this baby. The baby opened his mouth to reveal sharp teeth as the kids gasped.

"CHARIAZD!" her friends screamed as they all changed with each dropping the clothes as they ran screaming Charizard.

"Charizard?!" Ozzy and Strut screamed from spying on the kids but they ducked as the kids screamed and ran over them. They both groaned in pain as they stayed down.

Destiny watched her friends ran, a little confused but gasped as the baby Charmander looked at her. She back up a bit before ran behind a tree. Yet she heard crying and whimpers as she peeked out behind the tree, she saw that the baby was crying while hiding his face.

Her heart clenched with shame, she quickly ran toward the boy and gentle sang to him, _"__Baby mine, don't you cry__. . . __Baby mine, dry your eyes__. . . __Rest your head close to my heart__ . . .__ Never to part__. . __Baby of mine__. . "_She picked up the baby and cuddles with him as he slowly stopped crying and snuggled back to Destiny thinking that she was his mama.

Destiny gentled put down the babe before picked up Sora's old clothes and gentle clothed the baby as he fussed and huffed while Destiny was still humming her song, _"Little one when you play__. . . __Pay no heed to what they say__ . . .__ Let your eyes sparkle and shine__. . . __Never a tear__ . . .__ Baby of mine__ . . ."_

The baby giggled when Destiny gentle touched his nose, she had to make an adjustment to the baby's shorts because of his tail and she had to leave him barefoot because of his claws on his feet wouldn't fit and he fussed when she tried to put the green cap so she didn't put it on him.

She smiled, "You don't look so dangerous do you?" She asked as she rubbed her nose to the baby who grabbed her face with his pale hands and giggled before placed a sloppily kiss on her cheeks as she giggled.

"Friendly aren't you?" The little boy started to mumble words that didn't make sense as he snuggled close to Destiny as she noticed that he was too much of a snugger

"I bet you think I'm your mama. . ." The little baby looked up with his big grey eye with a big smile as if answering her question.

Destiny was about to tell him the truth but once you look at his big smile and baby grey eyes, she sighed she just couldn't tell him that she wasn't his mama and had to watch how his eyes would be broken. So she just held him and said, "Well, I'm going to take good care of you."

She looked up at the other herds and knew that if the others would know that a baby Charmander was in the Valley then the whole herds would try to kill him, yet her friends. She gasped, her friends ran away from the baby and it worried that they might tell that a Charizard might be in the Valley but she shook her head, she knew that her friends would never do that.

"My friends will too, once they see how nice you are." Destiny said, noticing how silly she must look. Talking to a little baby that probably didn't know what she was saying.

"_If they knew all about you . . . They'd end up loving you too. . . All those same people who scold you . . . What they'd give just for the right to hold you. . ." _she sang as she knew that when her friends see how nice the baby was, they would be desperate to hold the little one.

Destiny knew that it would take a few hours to make a baby to walk, so she sat down and told a baby a story. . . mostly her story, how she lost her mother, how she met her friends and stopped the evil bad guy. She didn't make the evil bad guy a Charizard not wanting the baby to cry, and how she and her friends made it to the Great Valley. Every time she would make her voice see to match the mood the story was going while the baby listened with wide eyes, wonderment and excitement ran through them as she finished her story.

As she finished, she looked up at the sky and saw how the sun was now in middle. She knew that hours past and the baby should know how to walk now. She stood up and said, "Come on, I'll show you around."

The baby looked at her weird before slowly stood up, shakily at first but he started to take his first steps but Destiny noticed that he was walking too face, "Slow down! You're hurt you-"She tried to warn but was stopped when she heard nothing but cries. She sighed as she looked at the baby as he did a flip and was rubbing his head with big tears.

She shook her head as she gentle picked up the babe and softly sang, _"From your head down to your toes. . . You're not much, goodness knows. . . But you're so precious to me. . . Sweet as can be . . . Baby of mine. ._ ." She gentle rocked the baby and kissed his head as he stopped crying.

She put him down and said with a stern voice, "You're going to have to be more careful. . . "But the stern voice vanished when she saw that the baby let a tear drop, she sigh again, and she was doing that a lot this morning as she picked up the baby.

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm not mad . . . um. "She giggled in all the worries she had forgot to name the baby. She let him down as he sat down looking at his foster mama as she tried to think of a name, suddenly she remember some wanders that came to valley before and they were stars namers, she remembered one call on star, Draco. .

She looked at the baby, "I know I'll call you Draco." She said with a smile with her eyes close. Yes Draco was a perfect name for the baby, the stars are pale white like the moon and Draco was pale white like the moon as well as his flame on his tail and she had heard from the other adults that Draco also meant dragon in some other language. She nod pleased with herself when she heard a crunch.

She opened her eyes and cringed in disgust, in all her thinking, Draco had gotten hungry as he was eating a bug. She gulps trying to keep from throwing up at the disgusting sight as she back up a bit as Draco smiled with bug guts in his teeth.

"Guess you're hungry. . ." she shivered in disgust as Draco barely nods as he still chewing on the bug, she nod.

"I know what Charizards like but maybe you like fruit like me. Beside I'm your mama now." She said as she reached in her poach and pulled out a napkin and wiped the bug's flesh from Draco's mouth, trying so hard not to throw up.

She then threw the napkin somewhere, as she jumped up and grabbed an apple and gave it to Draco and said, "Here, This apple is really tasty. Try some."

Draco looked at the big red thing in his apple before took a bit but made a face as he threw the food out of his mouth with a look of disgust as he rolled the apple off his lap with a huff.

Destiny rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming. "Hmm, this is going to be harder that I thought." She mumbled as Draco looked at her with a big smile.

Destiny knew she was going to regret this but bent down and said softy to Draco, "Draco, you stay here okay?"

Draco nod with a cute voice said, "Uh-huh."

"You won't go anywhere?" Destiny asked yet she knew as soon as she leaves, he's going to run off but she really need help and she couldn't walk around leading a baby Charizard.

"Uh-uh. . . "Draco said as he shook his head.

"Good, I'd be right back, after I get some advice from my grandparents." Destiny said as she got up and started to walk to the pond, knowing that her grandparents were there.

As she was walking she was mumbling to herself, "If Buttercup ever finds out, she'll kill me." She never noticed a pair of butterflies flew to Draco as he tried to eat it but eat some leaves as he spat them out with a nasty look before chased the butterflies into the tall grass.


	6. You're one of us now

Chapter 6

**You're one of us now**

Destiny was right her grandparents in their wolf form were in the pond. They were just swimming as she reached the edge of the pond, "Um . . . Grandma, Grandpa?" She yelled as her grandparents look up and swam toward her.

They got on the land and dried themselves up before changed form and looked at Destiny, "Can I talk to you?" She asked as her grandma grabbed a pear nearby and started to chew on it while Balto nod.

"Of course, Destiny what is it?" He asked as Destiny was looking nervous and had her hands on her back with a guilty smile. This raised eyebrows on her grandparents' faces.

"Well . . . Um. . . I want to know about babies. . ." Jenna choked on the pear as Balto patted her back as the couple looked at each other shocked before looked at Destiny a little appalled that she would asked that question.

"Destiny, you're too young to worry about babies!" Jenna said as Balto crossed his arms at his granddaughter and asked her in a stern voice.

"You haven't being doing something you're not supposed are you?" Destiny shook her head as she thought of a lie.

"No. . .I just um. . . It's just I'm curious." She lied as Jenna and Balto looked at each other as if thinking she was too young but Jenna sighs.

"Fine, what would you like to know?" she asked hoping to the gods above for her granddaughter not to ask where babies come from or how are babies made.

"Um, how do babies get enough to eat?" Destiny asked as Jenna and Balto thanked the gods as Jenna answered the question with a relief in her voice.

"The grown-ups find food for them, of course." Destiny nod but she had one more question.

"But what if they won't eat what you give them?" She asked as her grandparents chuckled as she was confused.

"You won't always eat what we gave you." Balto said as Destiny gasped.

"I wouldn't?"

Jenna nod as Balto continue with a chuckle, "That's right, but when you got hungry enough you always ate."

"I did?" Both grandparents nod with a chuckle at their little cute naïve granddaughter.

"All babies eat when they're hungry, Destiny. Now anything else you will like to know?" Jenna asked.

Destiny shook her head, "No, that's good, Thanks. Bye." She yelled as she ran away from her grandparents, feeling a little happy, maybe Draco would be a friendly Charizard when he grows up.

Jenna and Balto watched as Destiny disappeared in the jungle as they chuckled, "Kids, they want to grow up so fast." Balto joked as Jenna nod.

"Yes and once they do, they wish they were young again." She joked as the couple shared a laugh before nuzzled each other and kiss each other.

Buttercup and the boys quickly noticed that Destiny wasn't with them when they ran. They quickly ran back to the place where the Charizard had hatch hoping that Destiny was still alive, yet when they arrived they gasped when only the egg shells were left.

"I don't see Destiny anywhere." Buttercup whispered in case the Charizard was still around.

Sora flew on the tree stump with the egg shells as the others followed and whimpered, "Maybe Charizard ate her!"

"Poor Destiny. . ." Boomer whimpered, the other hang their head in sadness in losing their friends when a voice snarled at them.

"Well, well! If it isn't the fruit-eaters who spoiled our supper!" The kids looked and gasped when saw the two Guilmon that had stolen Boomer's cousin and tried to eat it.

"It's the egg-stealers!" Boomer yelled in fear as Sora was shaking with fear.

"What'll we do?!" he yelled as Buttercup screamed, "Run!" as she said that Ozzy jumped on the tree stump and growled at the kids that quickly ran.

"Where's my egg, you rotten little sprout-crunchers!?" Ozzy and Strut ran after they kids, no sooner did they left Destiny came walking in and gasped when she didn't see Draco.

"Draco!" She yelled his name as she ran the way she came, trying to find the baby before anybody else finds him.

"Draco! Draco! I told him to stay put, why did he run off?!" She growled as she ran though the some trees and came upon the sinking sand and gasped, there on a rock trying to eat a buttercup was Draco as he was giggling not noticing Destiny.

"Draco! Get back here! It's dangerous!" She yelled in fear as she ran to the edge of the sinking sand as Draco finally noticed her with a giggle and wave with his little hand.

"Draco, please! I don't want to lose you!" She yelled again hoping that the boy would hear her pleads as he jumped on each rock till he was next to Destiny who breathed in easily as she picked him up and held him close as Draco held her with a smile.

"That better." She said before she put down Draco and placed her hands on her hips with a glare at the baby.

"You shouldn't worry me like that." She said with a stern voice but once again the voice left when she saw the baby looking down hurt. She sighed, she knew this baby was going to be spoiled when he was older but she picked him up and cuddled with him.

"It's okay, I'm not mad."

Suddenly both heard screaming and screams of help, Destiny gasped she knew the voices as she put down Draco. "It's my friends!"

She looked up on a mountain on the edge was her friends while the two egg-stealers where yelling at them. She knew that she had the save them, she turn to Draco and quickly said, "Draco stay put and don't move!"

She changed form and ran toward her friends as Draco waved sadly before smiled when Destiny return and said in a stern voice, "And I mean it!"

"Hold on guys! I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran toward her friends as Draco was confused to why his mama was running toward the other people.

"Now what did you do with my egg?!" Ozzy yelled at the kids who were shaking with fear.

Buttercup was standing in front of Sora as Boomer was hiding Dumbo in his arms as Buttercup glared, "Your egg?! We didn't do anything to it! It hatched!" That seemed to be the wrong answer as Ozzy snarled at the children.

"IT HATCHED!? Before I could eat it! My egg hatched?!" Strut was scared at his brother but he needed to make Ozzy calm down.

"C-calm down Ozzy, i-it was just an egg. . . "Strut said as Ozzy turned his angry face to his idiot of a brother and snapped at him.

"It wasn't just an egg! It was our DINNER!" He then swatted his brother with his tail with a glare before he turn to the kids and threatened.

"I'm warning you, you little leaf-lickers . . . Stay out of my way or I'll-"Ozzy was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Both Guilmon looked and saw a wolf pup with a blue flower on her hair as her friend cheered.

"Destiny! We're saved!" Buttercup cheered as the boys whooped in happiness that their friend was alive. Ozzy looked at the wolf girl and glared while he stomped to her as he snapped at her.

"Just what I can't stand! A bossy weed-whacker!" Destiny gasped as she back up before tripped on her back as she looked up to Ozzy glaring red eyes.

He chuckled evilly when a shadow shadowed her and Ozzy as he looked up and screamed, a shadow of a Charizard was chomping its teeth.

"CHARIZARD!" The kids screamed as Ozzy and Strut screamed the same thing before ran toward the kids and jumped over them, falling down the mountain. Destiny quickly ran toward her friends and changed form as they all looked down at the falling Guilmons before whimpered and covered their eyes as they the chomping kept going.

The shadow slowly came closer to the kids as it smaller and smaller before little Draco came out from the side with a sad look as he saw his mama shaking with the other people.

He whined as Destiny opened one eye before gasped, "Draco! Oh Draco, you save us!" She said happily as she picked up the giggling boy. Her friends looked up confused at Destiny while she was hugging the baby Charizard.

"Draco? What's a Draco?" Buttercup asked as Boomer and Sora giggled at her as she turned to them with a glare.

"It's his name!" Sora said with a hint of fear from the glaring girl. Destiny got up with Draco still in her arms before she put him down and said to her friends with a real big smile.

"See you guys, Draco's a nice Charizard. He would never hurt us." Draco looked at Destiny who gentle push him closer to her friends with a shy smile at them.

"Thanks Draco." Buttercup said with a smile as Boomer placed Dumbo down as the two boys hugged each other as he and Sora laughed.

"He is sure friendly." Boomer said as Sora nod.

"Draco, this is your Aunt Buttercup. . ." She pointed to her as Buttercup ruffled Draco's hair as he giggled before Destiny pointed to Boomer and Dumbo, "Your uncles Boomer and Dumbo. . ." Draco waved to them as they waved back both had big smiles. Destiny then pointed to Sora, "And your uncle Sora."

"Hi Draco, I think you are really cute." Sora said as he hugged Draco who giggled at being held by the boy. He put down Draco as the gang circle around him with big smiles as Destiny started to sing with giggles.

"_As an egg, you were a beauty . . . but now you're really cutie . . . and we brought you to our valley somehow. . ."_ Draco walked toward her as she bent down and hugged him while he nuzzled her face with a big smile.

"_Though you look like you . . . we think you'll like us too . . .'Cause we're a family and you're one of us now. . ." _Buttercup sang as Draco walked to her and nuzzled her as she tenderly rubbed his head with a smile.

"_We're a family and you're one of us now . . . . We're a family and you're one of us now . . . Though you look like you . . . we think you'll like us too . . . 'cause we're a family and you're one of us now."_ The kids sang as they ran around in a circle with Draco in the middle before Sora grabbed his tiny hand as he lead him to a rock and sang his part .

"_I don't see why we can't be the best friends by and by. . . You teach me to be scary. . ." _he made a his shadow more bigger, frightening Draco as he ran behind Boomer as the gang glared at Sora who changed form and started to fly

"_And I teach you to fly. . . I teach you to fly . . ."_ Sora sang before he flew down beside Boomer and Draco with a goofy smile.

"_Huh?! What about the water? It is fun to get wet. . I could take the baby for a swim. . "_Boomer sang as he started to lead the baby down a path while Destiny ran with after them and got in front of them and sang her part.

"_Take it easy! Take it slow! You're excited! Don't forget, he's just a baby . . . You don't want to frighten him. . Baby, you don't want to frighten him. ." _Boomer and Destiny laughed as they each grabbed Draco's hand and swung him as he was laughing. They walked to the gang before placed Draco in the middle again and again they walked in a circle around him each had a big smile.

"_'Cause we're a family and you're one of us now . . . We're a family and you're one of us now. . . Though you look like you . . . we think you'll like us too . . . 'cause we're a family and you're one of us now. . ." _they all sang before Buttercup changed form and looked at Draco with a smirk.

"_You can hang around with me even though you're not a Rhino. . ." _Buttercup sang as she lead Draco to a pair of rocks, one boulder and one tiny as she pushed the boulder over the edge as Draco watched it fall with amazement in his eyes.

"_See me be real strong . . . Little Draco . . ." _She giggled when she saw that Draco was trying to push the rock over the edge like her yet she helped him, _"aren't you happy you were born?"_

"_In our gang, come along!" _Buttercup sang as she ran back to her friends with big smiles on their faces.

"_Come along!" _Destiny sang, happiness ran through knowing that Draco fit in with them. They ran in a circle with Draco following Buttercup with hungry eyes as he tried to bite her tail.

"_'Cause we're a family and you're one of us now . . . We're a family and you're one of us now . . . Though you look like you . . . we think you'll like us too . . . 'cause we're a family and you're one of us now. . ." _They stopped when Buttercup screamed.

"AAAH! He bit me! Draco bit me!" She screamed yet her friends didn't see it while Destiny tried to reason with her.

"Well, he didn't mean it."

Buttercup glared as she changed form and pointed to her leg where Draco was chewing on and snapped at her, "You call THIS not meaning it?!" as the gang gasped in shock.

"Draco!" Destiny said disappointment in her voice as Draco slowly let go of Buttercup's leg and whimpered as he walked to her and put on an innocent face and smile yet it disappeared when Destiny glared at him.

Buttercup rubbed her bruised leg before got in Destiny's face, "A Charizard can NEVER be one of us! NEVER!" Destiny held her ground as she pushed Draco behind her and snapped back at Buttercup.

"Don't say that!"

"You know it's true! I'm surprised that you even want to be friends with one after what happened to your mother!" Destiny snapped as she punched Buttercup in the chest as she fell on her back while glaring at Destiny.

"Don't ever talk about Draco like that! He's not like those other Charizards!" Destiny yelled while her eyes held unshed tears as Buttercup got up in her face and snarled.

"He has to go!" she then pushed Destiny who pushed back yelling, "He stays!"

The two girls fought as the boys watched as Boomer got down to Draco's level and asked, "Draco, you didn't mean to bit Buttercup?" Draco made a confused face as Boomer looked at Sora and Dumbo with a sad look.

"I don't think he knows. . . "he said before they heard a thump, they turn to see Destiny on the floor while Buttercup was standing with a glare and her hands were balls of fists.

"We CAN'T keep him and THAT'S FINAL!" She yelled before she started to walk away with an hmph to Destiny who was shedding angry tears before she shouted out to Buttercup.

"But he needs us! He's only a baby. . . "She whispered the last part while Sora cringed when Draco sniffed him with a creepy smile.

"He needs me too much!" Sora said before moved his hand when Draco wanted to bit it, Boomer got in front of Sora and scold the confused baby.

"No! No, Draco you can't eat Sora!" yet he gasped when he sounded like his parents.

"I said 'no' just like my parents. . ." He'd backup with Sora and Dumbo as Destiny gentle bent down to Draco who was crying angry tears and softly said.

"Don't you see Draco? You can't be a Charizard! Charizards aren't allowed in this valley." She tried to wipe a tear from Draco's face but was shocked when he back up before ran down the path they came from. She got and yelled after the running baby.

"Wait! Draco!" she was about to run after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Boomer holding on to Dumbo and Sora beside him looking at her with shaking heads.

"Destiny, before you bring back Draco, you should think about it. Draco is different than us. . ." Boomer explained as Destiny glared as she shrugged off his hand.

"I don't care! I going to make sure he doesn't get hurt! I don't care what you guys do!" She then ran after Draco with Sora and Boomer looked at each other before went and grabbed Buttercup who sighed annoyed but they ran after Destiny.

Draco ran with tears in his eyes toward the smoking mountains unaware that Destiny and her friends were running after him.

Unaware to anybody in the Great Valley, in the opening that the rock slide had created two beings were coming though, they were King Lucius and his mate Queen Narcissa. Both were rare Charizards they are able to turn human but only for a little while before they had to change back, right now they were in their Charizards form. Both were as white as the pale moon, with their wings on the inside were black as the night while the outside were white, their tails held white fire burning brightly as they looked the Great Valley.

Narcissa glaring light blue eyes as around her horns were a very special flower some petals were blue while the other was white. Lucius wore a crown made of fire for his own tail while his grey stone eyes looked around the valley. Both ruled the land on the outside of the valley, they could easily fly over the wall yet the number of herds that were in the valley had frighten them yet they didn't care of that now. Someone or something had broken in their land and had taken something very special.

They weren't going to leave the place till they find their treasure and if they find the person or thing that took it, they would make them pay and dearly. . .


	7. Grandpa Balto in trouble

_Chapter 7_

**Grandpa Balto in trouble**

Ozzy and Strut had managed to climb up, grunting and panting while Ozzy was mumbling angrily to his brother, "Next time we look! Before we leap." He said as he helped his brother up with a nod from Strut. They were covered with scratches and leaves.

"You think the Charizard finished off those kids off?" Strut asked as Ozzy hoped.

"I hope so! Now let's get ourselves an egg and eat!" Ozzy said as they ran in the direction where the kids ran to, unaware that they were following the kids.

Destiny and her friends in their human form were walking in a forest, all of them exhausted and hungry yet Destiny kept walking calling out Draco's name in hopes that the baby was around them.

Buttercup yelled, "Where are you!?" she mostly wanted to go back home and eat, not look around for a stupid Charizard baby yet she didn't want go alone.

"Draco!" Sora yelled tiredly as Boomer was walking Dumbo on his back, both boys exhausted from walking. Finally Boomer had enough as he stopped and he placed Dumbo on the ground with Sora falling to sit down.

"I'm tired. . . "Boomer said as Destiny stopped with Buttercup as they looked back at the boys as she said.

"We can't stop Boomer, not until we find Draco." She was about to continue walking when she heard groans, she turn a little annoyed that the boys and Buttercup had stopped.

"Maybe we stop, Draco will find us. . ." Sora panted, Buttercup huffed as she crossed her arms with a glare on her face.

"Well, I really don't care if we find him or not!" She said but gasped when Destiny got in her face with a glare before she turned and walked away with her eyes closed.

"Nobody's making you COME with us, Buttercup." She said as Buttercup snarled at the girl. Dumbo reached and picked cherries from a cherry bush nearby with Boomer and Sora eating as well.

Boomer heard his stomach growling, "My stomach is hungry." He said as he kept eating cherries while Sora's stomach talked as well.

"Tell me about, my tummy tells me to feed it." He eat a berry before he was pulled away from the bush with Dumbo and Boomer by Buttercup who snapped at Destiny

"I'm hungry too! Let's go home!" Destiny pretend not to hear a word from the girl as she went left on a tree and gasped. She called her friends' names as they ran they gasped as they saw Draco in danger.

"Draco's on the Smoking Mountain!" Destiny said as she saw Draco trying to eat a dragonfly like the first time he hatched. Smoke balls flew up from the center of the mountain as it flew nearby Destiny and her friends as they watched Draco go higher up the mountain.

"He could fall in the gurgling pit!" Boomer said as Destiny gasped in concern and fear for Draco's safety.

"Come back Draco! It's too dangerous!" She yelled yet Draco didn't hear her.

Nearby on a mountain edge was a nest of dragon eggs, Ozzy and Strut poked their heads out from behind a boulder while Ozzy was licking his lips.

"Ah! Lunch is served." Ozzy said as they walked to the eggs, they bent down to get one when a voice yelled though the sky.

"Draco! Come back!" they looked up confused thinking that it was the parents making them fall over the edge as they hanged on by their claws,

"We're coming Draco!"

"Don't move Draco!"

"It's those kids again, Ozzy!" Strut said as they looked down and Ozzy growled it was Destiny and her friends.

"We're coming Draco!"

"Don't worry Draco!"

"If they scream any louder, they're going to give us away!" Ozzy growled before they gasped when they heard a roar, they looked up to see the mother of the eggs roaring at them.

They screamed as they climbed up and ran toward an opening in the mountain with the dragon mother following before she growled and flew on her eggs as Ozzy and Strut eyes were all you could see in the darkness as Ozzy snarled softly.

"Those kids have ruined our lunch . . . for the last time!"

Back with Destiny and her friends, Draco unaware that they were looking for him was still chasing his dinner not once hearing the calls of his name.

The kids stopped at water pit with bubbles bubbled up as a geyser went off beside them as Destiny yelled with her hands beside her mouth to make her screams seem louder, "Where are you?!"

Boomer was holding Dumbo looking around for Draco before he gasped, "Look!" he pointed to the mountain that threw fire balls as it roared, the children gulped as they slowly back up.

"I-I think we should look for Draco someplace safer. . . "Destiny said as they turn before gasped when they saw Ozzy and Strut both glaring at them.

"Leaving . . . so soon?! But you haven't had your baths." Ozzy said with an evil smirk while walking toward them as Sora chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head.

"B-baths? I don't need a bath, I took one just yesterday." He nervously joked as the other kids gulped in fear before Buttercup glared shakily at them.

"You smelly old egg-stealers better watch it . . . because it just happens we're friends with a very mean Charizard!" She yelled, Draco who was running after the bug stopped when he heard the mean girl's voice as he went over to see the problem.

"Charizards don't have FRIENDS!" Ozzy yelled as Destiny glared at them.

"They do TOO!" She yelled as Sora ran behind her in fear as the Guilmons were getting closer to them.

"If a Charizard is a friend, prove it!" Ozzy said as Strut paled as he looked at his brother with shocked and fear in his eyes.

"But, Ozzy, we saw the Charizard's shadow. That's good enough for me!" Strut said as Ozzy growled warning his brother to shut up.

Buttercup scoffed at the two idiots before she steped up with a smug smile, "Boy, are you dumb!" Destiny and boys paled knowing what she was going to say.

"Buttercup. . .!" Destiny warned as she tried to pull Buttercup back but she pulled back and said with a knowing voice.

"That scary shadow wasn't a big Charizard! It was just a baby." She crossed her arms with a smirk before she felt a slap on her head as she turned, rubbing her head to glare at Destiny who glared back.

"Buttercup!" she snarled quickly as Buttercup paled at knowing what she said.

"I mean. . . .Oops. . "Buttercup said as both girls turn to Ozzy and Strut who were smirking at the confession that Buttercup made.

Ozzy said with a snarl, "Time's up little ones . . ."

Suddenly the ground shook, they all looked up to the smoking mountain to the fire balls flying everywhere as Strut and Ozzy ran when one fireball landed right beside them as Destiny and her friends screamed in fear.

"Draco! DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Destiny screamed and ran from the smoking mountain as lava sprouted out of the mountain and slowly followed the children.

They all screamed as the lava burn up flowers and grass that was in its path as they ran from it. Suddenly they were on a path that had only one way to go, "This way!" Destiny screamed as she led her friends to the path before all them screamed when Ozzy and Strut jumped in front of them.

"I've had it with you little sap-suckers!" Ozzy snarled as he glared at the kids, while Strut chuckled before screamed in pain when he felt something bit his tail. Both look to see. . .

"Draco!" Destiny said happily as Draco quickly let go of the tail before ran toward her nuzzling her with a smile while she nuzzled back.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so happy you came back!" Destiny said as Draco giggled. Ozzy had enough of these brats as he snapped.

"That's it! No more fooling around!" He and Strut started to close in the kids as Destiny gasped, she look back to see the lava coming closer before she saw a dead tree on the edge of the path as she remembered her and Jenna's conversation.

"_Hmph! I hate being little." She said as her grandparents shook their heads as they smiled at her._

"_Oh, don't worry so much dear, you'll be grown up soon enough." Jenna said as she tenderly touched Destiny's hair with a smile._

Destiny struck her tongue out as she ran to the tree and pushed it with all her might and happiness ran through her as the tree formed a bridge, "Quick! Across the tree!" She yelled as she crossed the tree with Draco right behind her.

Buttercup followed with Sora, she walked on the tree gulping in fear before she slipped and scream as Sora grabbed her hand and pulled her up and they quickly ran to Destiny and Draco.

"Boomer! Dumbo! Hurry!" Destiny screamed to her other friends. Dumbo whimpered in fear as he raised his arms to Boomer who quickly picked him up and held him close. He walked across the bridge holding to the whimpering Dumbo.

They finally made it just to see Ozzy and Strut arguing, "I'm first! I'm always first!" Ozzy yelled as he ran across the bridge before turn and gasped to see the lava burning the tree as it broke while Ozzy fell down to ground screaming.

"Ozzy wait for me!" Strut yelled as he jumped after his brother screaming. Destiny and her friends sighed, finally they were safe.

"If this was a game, I'd never want to play it again." Buttercup said before they gasped when they heard roars as they looked up and gasped it was a Narcissa and Lucius.

"It looks like we'll still it. . ." Sora whimpered.

"RUN!" Destiny yelled as she picked up Draco and ran with her friends screaming while the Charizards chased after them, roaring in hunger and anger.

Balto and Jenna were eating some grapes when they heard Charizards roared as Jenna gasped, "Charizards . . . in the Valley?" She looked at Balto who looked at her.

"We must warn the others!" He said as they both changed form and ran to warn their friends and fellow neighbors.

The kids were running when Buttercup broke through and ran on a high platform, stopped in fear and whimpered. Destiny gasped as she ran back, still holding Draco on her back and pushed Buttercup to run just before Narcissa snapped her jaws on the place Buttercup was.

The girls and Draco caught up with the boys, screaming in absolute terror as Narcissa and Lucius would tear down trees with their feet just to get the kids and roared at the screaming kids.

The kids managed to lose them as they hid behind a huge tree as they heard stomping of their feet walk away as they panted and breathed in easily. Destiny placed Draco down before she fell on the tree while her friends were on their backs.

"It's dangerous out there. . . "Sora joked, as he trying to break the fear stated the kids were on before fell silent when nobody laughed.

Buttercup sat up and said, "I thought Charizards couldn't get in the Valley?!" Boomer nodded in agreement as he placed Dumbo down and asked.

"How did they get in?"

Destiny had idea, "I think it was our fault. . . "All her friends looked at her, thinking that she was insane with fear.

"What do you mean?! What did we do?!" Buttercup asked angrily, mad at Destiny for even thinking it was their fault.

Destiny rubbed Draco's head as he looked confused, "We caused the rock slide that made a hole in the Great Wall. . ." Her friends' eyes widen as they remembered.

"Oh. . . "Buttercup said, anger washing away. They all looked at Draco before they heard growls and howls as Destiny gasped and turn with fear in her eyes.

"GRANDPA!" She screamed as she saw Balto fighting Narcissa in a field.

"I got to do something!" she said before she changed form and ran toward her grandpa's need.

"Destiny! He's a grown-up! He can handle that old Charizard!" Buttercup yelled to her but Destiny turn her head and kept on running.

"No! He needs me!" she screamed yet she never saw Draco running after her as Buttercup gasped, sure she didn't like the boy but she didn't want him to die.

"Draco! Stay here!" She yelled yet the baby kept running after Destiny.

Balto used his hind legs to kick the Charizard yet she just back up a bit before roared at the wolf, Balto then used his tail to knock down the Charizard as she struggled to get up while he back up still looking at her.

Narcissa quickly got up and roared at Balto as she head bucked his side as he fell down, he looked up to see she had roared in victory, fear ran through his body before Narcissa could it Leon flew down and distracted her as she tried to bite him but each time he flew out of her reach.

Leon quickly led her away from Balto who nod his thanks to him as he quickly got up and ran from the site while Narcissa growled in anger at the dragon.


	8. She's going to be in BIG trouble

Chapter 8

**She's going to be in BIG trouble**

Destiny ran through a forest, unaware that her grandpa was safe and unaware that she was running to Narcissa who was still chasing Leon, she gasped as she looked up to the Charizard before she turn and ran quietly.

She ran in the forest, with Leon following knowing that Destiny a plan. She saw a vine that stretched one tree to another grabbing one end and looked up to see Draco as she gasped," Draco!" Draco picked up the other end of the vine with a smile as she nodded and looked at Leon and screamed, "NOW!"

Leon flew away as the kids pulled the vine, tripping Narcissa as she screamed as she fell down, she looked up to see Destiny changing form and picking up Draco and ran as she snarled in anger before she got up and ran after the wolf girl and baby.

"Destiny! In here!" Destiny looked up to see Buttercup had found a cave just their size as she ran in, panting before the girls screamed and ran to the back of the cave as Narcissa snarled on the front of the cave, trying to find a way in.

Suddenly a coconut bounced off her head as she growled as another one bounced off and looked up to see a penguin and dragon on a coconut tree laughing.

"Great shot Boomer!" Sora compliment while he handed Boomer another coconut as Boomer held his head high with a smirk.

"Thanks. Agh! Take that you old Charizard!" he yelled as he threw the coconut that smashed on Narcissa nose as she growled, she walked up to the coconut tree and started to jump while snapping her teeth. Boomer and Sora screamed as Buttercup gasped, she quickly changed form and screamed, "I'm coming, guys!"

She rammed her horn on Narcissa's foot as the Charizard growled in pain, she turn to Buttercup who was groaning from the tiny pain on her horn. She looked up and gasped but quickly ran before Narcissa snapped her mouth on the place Buttercup was as she ran after the baby rhino.

Buttercup ran with Narcissa following but that what she wanted as she yelled, "DUMBO!" she ran to the side of a mountain where Dumbo in his elephant form was on top with a boulder at the edge as he heard Buttercup yells.

"NOW, DUMBO! NOW!" She yelled as Dumbo pushed with all his might as the boulder fell right on Narcissa's head making her a bit dizzy as she wobbled a bit before fell down right in front of Buttercup who smirk. She held her head up and hmphed at the Charizard who was seeing doubles as she joined with Dumbo while bragged.

"We did it Dumbo! We flattened that old Charizard." She laughed before both screamed when Lucius jumped in front of them, roaring as Buttercup screamed.

"ANOTHER ONE!" She ran while Dumbo stood still, paralyzed in fear as he looked at Lucius who was licking his lips. Buttercup ran to Destiny when she noticed that Dumbo wasn't with her as she gasped and look back.

"DUMBO!" Sora yelled still on the coconut tree as Boomer yelled at Dumbo, "Don't just stand there! Run Dumbo!"

Yet it went to deaf ears as Dumbo stood still, shaking. Boomer jumped from the tree as Sora screamed his name, Boomer jumped from another branch from a nearby tree and landed on Lucius's nose and started to yell, "You leave my little brother alone!" he then kicked the Charizard's nose as Dumbo shook off his fear and ran toward the girls and Draco.

Lucius started to shake his head while Boomer held his nose screaming, nearby their parents and siblings were looking for them when they heard Boomer's screaming.

"That was one of our young ones." Jenna stated as Brittany gasped, she knew who it was.

"Boomer!"

"You women stay here and protect the children." Balto said as he and fathers' race toward Boomer's screaming. Jenna, Cloud, Brittany and Sandra shared a look, well the woman did, Cloud looked pissed just because he can give birth does NOT make him a woman as they looked at each before Jenna shook her head.

"You all stay here and protect the children." She said with a look that the women and Cloud understood, all them had heard how she lost her only daughter and now all she had was Destiny and Balto in this world, and she wasn't going to let something happen to them.

"Go!" Cloud said as he picked up Namine and watched Jenna ran after the men before he looked at Brittany and Sandra, all three of them wanted to make sure their children are safe. Quickly they made sure their other children was hidden in the tall grass before ran after Jenna.

Demyx watched as his mama left after his brother and huff as he got out of the tall grass, "DEMYX! Where are you going?!" Larxene yelled as she held Namine who was whimpering.

"I'm not going to just hide like a sissy when I could help Mama and Papa!" He yelled as he changed form and flew after his parents as Roxas and Ventus looked at each other, "Don't you even-"Larxene didn't finished before both boys changed form and chased after their younger brother.

Larxene looked at Brick and before she could say anything he looked at his brothers before they all nod as they ran after her brothers, as she snarled in anger at the idiot boys.

Larxene slapped her forehead in annoyance before look to see Namine, Blossom, Bubbles, and Bunny looking at her, they were all afraid as she sigh. "Come on. . ." She whispered as she quietly ran out of the tall and ran after her idiots of brothers and the other boys with the girls following.

"HEEELLLPP!" Boomer screamed as Lucius shook his head violently, trying to get the penguin off his nose yet he didn't let go of his snout. Finally he stopped as Boomer sighed in relief before paled and whimpered when he felt breathing behind him, he turn and screamed to see Narcissa was up and was growling at him.

"I'm coming, Boomer!" Sora yelled finally swallowing his fear as he flew to his friend who was kicking Narcissa's snout as she back up growling before went for the kill as Boomer screamed in absolute terror. Sora flew in time, grabbing Boomer shoulders with his claws as Narcissa chomped on her mate's snout who roared in pain.

Sora tried to keep flying but since he was still a hatching and wasn't use to the weight of another person, his wings fell as he and Sora rammed on a tree as they fell down screaming, both were a bit dizzy as the Charizards were fighting among themselves before looked at the two boys and growled, knowing that it was their fault they were fighting.

They crowed around the two boys as Sora whimpered as he pushed Boomer to the tree as they looked up in terror, both thinking that it was the end of them as both closed their eyes before Boomer gasped when he heard his father's voice.

"Get back you beast from hell!" Boomer opened his eyes to see Brad in his human form and John in his rhino form. Narcissa and Lucius roared in anger that they had lost their lunch once again before growled at the protect fathers.

"Let's go Sora!" Boomer yelled as he and Sora ran toward their friends as Balto used his hind legs and kicked Narcissa in the stomach as the Charizard roared in pain while John rammed in Lucius in the side before Brad and Leon would both punch at the same time on the Charizard's face before back up when it roared in anger.

Jenna arrived in her wolf form as Narcissa was getting up, Balto and her nod before using their hind legs, they both kicked the Charizard sides as she roared in pain. Destiny and her friends watched their parents and grandparents fight with amazement in their eyes.

"Look at the grown-ups go!" Destiny said with a smile as Buttercup cheered for her papa.

"Get them papa!"

Cloud and the women arrived, Sandra quickly changed form and rammed on Lucius's back making fall on his face as Cloud and Brittany would joined in, kicking and punching before back up

Narcissa and Lucius knew they were no matched when rocks fell on their heads, they looked up to see dragon hatching as Leon smirked proud of his sons yet Cloud sighed in annoyance, knowing his daughters weren't that far behind.

"WOOO! GO VENTUS, ROXAS, DEMYX!" Sora yelled happy that his brothers were helping his parents and feeling proud to be their brother.

The two Charizards back up as the parents closed in all growing before Narcissa and Lucius ran in the forest in retreat as the parent cheered and Sora's brother flew down to their parents as the girls arrived and ran to their parents.

Destiny and her friends ran to their grandparents and parents all cheering with Draco following but he stopped with sadness in his eyes.

He watched as Destiny jumped in Jenna's arms while Balto wrapped his arms around his girls as they all laughed, knowing that they were all safe.

He watched as Buttercup was held by Sandra and John while her sister did all giggling before held Buttercup, happy to know that their sister was safe.

He watched as Sora's brother each gave him noogies as he just laugh and his sisters all held him before Cloud and Leon held him together as he snuggled close to Cloud, happy that Sora was okay and safe with them.

Finally he watched as Boomer was held by Brad and his brothers and Dumbo being cuddled with Brittany before she joined the group hug of her mate and sons to hold Boomer who both were laughing.

Draco whimpered, he knew he didn't belong with Destiny or her friends, he knew he was different and he knew that he was an orphan since Destiny found him alone. Yet . . . he knew somewhere out there in the world beyond the Great Valley . . . maybe just maybe. .. His mommy and daddy were looking for him.

Draco quickly ran in the forest, to look for the opening of the Great Wall, he was going to find his parents with or without Destiny's help.

After all the happiness and cheers left, John looked at Balto and bragged, "Those Charizards won't dare show their faces here again." Balto nod as Jenna placed Destiny down and wondered.

"Yes, but how did they get into the Valley in the first place?"

"Who knows?" Balto added.

"It never happened before. . . "Brittany said

"It's a mystery. . . "Cloud added

Questions rose among the adults as Destiny and her friends formed in a little circle and paled. Their siblings noticed something as Larxene crossed her arms as she looked at Sora who chuckled nervously at her.

"You guys wouldn't know anything would you?" She asked as they all shook their heads with guilty matching smiles. Blossom crossed her arms as she knew Buttercup was lying, "Come on Buttercup spill it." She commanded.

"We don't know anything Blossom!" Buttercup yelled a bit loudly as it caught the attention of the adults as Destiny and the boys groaned and glared at Buttercup who smiled uneasy.

"Destiny. . ." She looked up at Jenna with an innocent smile and had her arms behind her back.

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how the Charizards got in?" She asked with her arms crossed on her chest as Destiny, Dumbo, Buttercup and Sora shook their heads before glared at Boomer who was nodding before shook his head.

"Destiny. . ." Jenna said as Destiny still smiled yet it was losing its innocence as she tried to think of a lie to tell her grandma before paled a bit when she saw her grandpa's glare.

"Well, I . . . um. . . I. . . "She started but was interrupted by John who looked at his daughter with stern look.

"Buttercup!" she paled and gulped as she looked at her stern parents and sigh, knowing she couldn't lie to her parents, sending an sorry look at her friend she began to tell everything to her a waiting parents.

"Well, um, see . . . after we chased those egg-nappers into the Mysterious Beyond. . . "She started before Brittany and John interrupted.

"Egg-nappers? Oh my goodness." Brittany said as she held her sons who were groaning in annoyance at being treated like babies.

"Mysterious Beyond?" John said as he looked at Sandra with shock, he turn about to scold Buttercup for even going beyond the great wall when she continues her story.

"Some rocks fell and that made a big hole, and-"she was interrupted again by Balto as he heard enough of the story.

"So that's how the Charizards came through!"

"We must close the opening as once!" Jenna said as the adults started to talk to each other before Leon and Cloud changed form and started to fly in the sky to search for the opening as the adults started to following with ideas to close the opening.

"I want to help!" Destiny as she was about to follow but was stopped by her grandpa who shook his head, personally he thought his granddaughter had help enough but he didn't want to make Destiny feel ashamed or sad.

"No, Destiny. It's too dangerous. You and the other young ones must stay here." He said before he followed the other adults as they shoot out ideas.

Destiny huffed as she glared at the retreating figures of the adults before turn to Buttercup who came up with her with the same glare and huff.

"Well I'm NOT going to stay here! I'm going to help whether our parents like it or not!" she stated before cringed in pain when she felt a hand pinching her ear.

"OWW! Blossom! Let go!" She yelled as Blossom felt a headache from her younger sister.

"Oh, I don't think so! You and your friends had already caused enough trouble as it is! You are going to stay here even if me, Bubbles and Bunny have to sit on you!" and to prove her point she and her sisters pushed Buttercup down and all sat on her. She screamed as she tried to move her arms and legs but it didn't aid her as she huffed and growl.

Sora and Boomer's siblings then got creepy smiles on their faces as Destiny and the boys paled and sweat drop, before Boomer could do anything, Butch and Blast pushed him down and held him down by his arms as Brick picked up Dumbo and held him when he squirmed. He went and sat beside his struggling brothers.

Destiny and Sora gulped as he gripped Destiny's hand when they froze in fear when they heard Larxene's voice, "Oh, Sora. . ." Shaking with fear, he turn and his eyes widen in terror when he saw Larxene had gotten bigger and had half her face in the shadow showing her evil as he shakily gulped.

"Y-ye-es. . . " he shakily said before yelped when four pair of arms pulled him away from Destiny and made him sit beside Larxene who still had a creepy smile, "Well, dear brother we just want you to stay with us. We don't want anything happing to you." Roxas said as Sora was still shaking with fear as he gulping nod at his brothers and sisters who had half of their faces covered in shadows showing their evil EVEN LITTLE NANIME!

"DESTINY!" Boomer, Buttercup and Sora screamed as said girl tried to trip-toe her way out but paled and gulp when she felt two pairs of arms grabbing hers, looking she saw Roxas and Ventus's faces who still had a creepy smile. She huffed as they sat her down and told her told her to stay like a little puppy, she rolled her eyes at the irony.

Well if they are doing nothing, she might as well talk to Draco. . . Wait a minute, she got up and looked around where is Draco?!

"Where is Draco?! Have you seen him?!" She asked frantic, as her friends stopped struggling and wondered where Draco was.

"Draco? Who or what's a Draco?" Brick asked while Destiny felt ashamed. How could she do that? She knew that Draco must've felt left out when she and her friends ran to their loves while he stayed back, alone and probably sad.

Destiny shook her head, she didn't have time to explain who Draco was and what he was, "I have to find him! He's out there all alone!" She said before she changed form and ran in the forest with Demyx yelling and running after her.

"Destiny! Get back here! Your grandpa said to stay here!" He stopped at the edge of the forest when he couldn't see her anymore.

He sigh, "She's going to be in big trouble. . ." He mumbled before he ran back to his siblings and his friends.


	9. I finally understand

Chapter 9

**I finally understand**

Lucius and Narcissa walked through the forest both angered and sadden for they haven't found their precious treasure that they have lost and they haven't eaten from all the looking they have done this day.

Draco pass by with a sad longing look before looked at the two Charizards with confusion before came upon a bush and jumped when a head popped out but relaxed when it was Destiny in her human form as she got out and held Draco.

"Oh Draco! I so glad I'd found you." She said as Draco giggled while he nuzzled her face with his as she giggled.

Suddenly they heard a roar, looking up Destiny gasped seeing Narcissa and Lucius roaring over them as she quickly ran with Draco looking back in confusion while the two Charizards chased them as Destiny ran on a log before she fell in as she dropped Draco the log as he sat beside the hole where Destiny's foot was struck.

Destiny looked up at Draco's worried face and yelled, "Go on Draco! Save yourself!" yet she got quiet when she heard stomping as she looked up to see Draco still looking at her. Narcissa and Lucius had caught up with them as Narcissa roared in anger.

Draco looked up, something about the Charizard made him think he knew her somewhere. He giggled while Narcissa and Lucius both roared in anger, Draco stood up, took a big breath and made a baby roar as Narcissa and Lucius stopped in surprise.

Since Destiny was always holding Draco hiding him from the Charizards or her friends had been in front of him, neither Narcissa or Lucius got a good look at the baby, they always thought it was another fruit eater but they looked closer to see the baby looked exactly like them as he had Lucius's eyes and Narcissa's hair.

Narcissa flew on the log and changed form, in her place stood a beautiful woman with waist long moonlight hair with her flower as her skin, pale as the moon. She wore a beautiful knee length white dress that sparkled like the stars in the sky, on her delicate feet held white sandals. She'd gentle knee down, making sure her dress didn't get dirt as she tender blew fire on Draco's tail.

Draco's tail fire glowed bright as he finally understood who this woman was, it was his mommy! Narcissa opened her arms as Draco jumped in giggling as she kissed his face while he nuzzled her. Narcissa's wings poke out of her back as she gentle floated as Lucius who changed form with his wings out as well.

Lucius was a handsome man with hair that reach his shoulders that was tied back and skin matching his wife and son while he wore a white jacket and pants with a black shirt and shoes. He gentle wrapped his arms around his loves as he blew gentle his fire to Draco's tail as Draco laughed in happiness.

Finally, he found his parents as they all glowed bright at finally be together as Destiny wiped a tear, she was happy for Draco finally finding his parents yet sad knowing that she wasn't going to see him anymore.

She watched as Lucius picked something out of his pocket before placed around Draco's neck as he looked at it with wonderment before he jumped in his daddy's arm as Lucius chuckled before nuzzled his son with a smile.

She watched from as Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand as Lucius grabbed the other and swung him while laughed in glee as his parents floated walking. She finally got her foot out as she jumped out of the hole of the log, still hearing Draco's giggles and laughter as well as his parents.

She sigh as she waved a bit from the retreating family before she jumped off the log and started to walk away before gasped when Ozzy and Strut jumped in front of her.

"We've had it with you kid! We're getting rid of you once and for all!" Ozzy said with a snarl as Destiny ran with fear as the Guilmons chased after and jumped on her as she screamed to get off her.

Strut covered her mouth as Ozzy tied her hands while Strut asked, "Hey, Ozzy, can we throw her off the Great Wall? Please?" he just wanted to please his brother who had an evil smirk.

"Well. . . Yes. . ." Quickly Strut hoisted Destiny over his shoulders before they ran to the Great Wall to finish their evil deed.

What they didn't know was that Draco's family was going the same way they were going, Lucius and Narcissa was still in their human form yet they let Draco to walk but when he would at little too far of his parents likes they would run after and gentle patted him back to the right direction.

They had to get out of the Great Valley quickly, there was too much danger for their son but once they got in rocks walls they heard screaming, Draco gasped it was Destiny. He roared as his parents stopped in confusion as their son started to walk up path that lead to the cliff.

Destiny was being held by Strut who held her by her arms over the edge as she grunted, "Let me go . . . or you'll be sorry!" Ozzy and Strut shared a laugh.

"Yes, sorry that we didn't do this sooner! Say bye-bye Leaf-eater!" Ozzy said before they heard a roar as Strut pulled Destiny away from the edge and whimpered, "It's. . . it's . . ."

Ozzy growled at his stupid brother before grabbed Destiny's arms and scoffed at his brother, "Come on! Are you falling for that shadow bit again!? Look!" he pointed where Draco was on a rock looking a bit scared.

"Draco! Run!" Destiny tried to warn but gasped when Strut grabbed him by his throat and brought him struggling and whining to Ozzy who looked at him with a glare.

"YOU I like better as an egg!" He joked before they heard a pair of fierce roars as Ozzy and Strut looked down confused before screamed as they let go of Destiny and Draco as Narcissa jumped up and bit some rock off the land as Ozzy and Strut ran while Lucius jumped and did the same they ran with Draco's parents following.

Draco looked torn to follow his parents or stay with Destiny, who made up his decision as she grabbed his hand, "Come on Draco. Let's go." She said as Draco grabbed her hand and walked after his parents who chased Ozzy and Strut across the opening of the valley.

Destiny gasped when she heard her grandparents and the other adults' voices at the edge of the Great Wall, "Come on Draco! We have to catch up with your mom and dad." She walked but Draco held her back with a worried look.

"They're going to close the opening Draco! You have to go now!" She quickly picked up Draco and ran to the edge of the opening and place Draco down. Draco grabbed her hands and tried to pull her to come with him but whimpered when she didn't budged.

"I can't take care of you anymore, Draco. I'm. . I'm just a kid. . "She said as he shook his head, he didn't want to leave her as he nuzzled her one more time as she nuzzled back with tears falling.

"I know, I'll miss you too, but maybe we'll meet again someday, now go on." She said as she gentle push Draco who ran after his parents as her friends came beside Destiny all waving bye to Draco who waved back. Buttercup and Boomer wrapped their arms around Destiny who was crying as Dumbo and Sora held around her stomach as she quickly regained herself as adults came.

Balto lead the adults to a wall of rocks while he was talking to his granddaughter, "Destiny, are you sure that you saw the Charizards leave?" he asked as he and Destiny were in their wolf form. Destiny nod as she jumped on a rock cliff with a dead tree.

"Yes, grandpa. They're back in the Mysterious Beyond." She said as Balto chuckled as he followed after her.

"You disobeyed me Destiny." He said in a light stern voice as Destiny smiled guilty at him.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, it's just . . . I want to make everything right." She said with honestly in her voice as Balto smile, Destiny was much like Lady when she was younger.

"I know Destiny. I also know that someday you'll understand why Jenna and I worry about you." He said as Destiny smiled, she already knows after taking care of Draco she now knows why her grandparents or any parents for the matter worry for their children.

"I think I already understand, Grandpa." Destiny said

"Good, that means you'll stay close to the pack." He said as Destiny used her body wait to push down the dead tree as Balto pushed a boulder on the edges before walked to the edge and yelled at the others.

"Alright everyone! Get ready! Push!" He yelled as the other pushed the rock wall down to the opening as Balto looked at Destiny nod as she quickly got off the tree as it fling the boulder to another rocks on the other side causing a rock slide as it piled on the rocks that covered the opening making it more steady and strong.

The adults cheered as Destiny and her friends looked at the other side as Destiny had a small sad smile, "There, now the Charizards won't ever come back. . ." Boomer patted her back as she looked at him with a small smile.

They followed after the adults back to the Great Valley, evening came as Destiny and her friends were running from Boomer who was playing Charizard as they were all having fun, they hid behind a rock when Boomer and Dumbo heard their mother.

"Boomer! Dumbo! Dinner!" Boomer smiled as he picked up Dumbo and waved bye to his friends who waved back before ran home.

"Sora!" Sora and the girls looked up to see Leon as Sora changed form and flew up while saying, "I'm coming Daddy." The girls waved bye to Sora before they looked at each other and laughed.

They stopped when they heard John, "Buttercup!" Buttercup looked up before waved bye to Destiny who waved back with a smile.

"Destiny. . . "Destiny ran to her grandparents as she looked at Balto with hope in her eyes, "Is it finished?" She asked quickly as Jenna and Balto chuckled.

"Yes, dear here." Balto said as he handed Destiny a hand bracelet with a wooden white figure of a Charmander with a white necklace, she gasped at it, it almost looked like Draco as she tied around her left hand and thanked her grandpa.

"Yes, Jenna and I are curious to why you want a baby Charizard's charm?" Balto said as Destiny smiled at her grandparents.

"To prove that I know there are snow white Charizards." She lied as her grandparents nod in agreement, they were rare as Jenna had enough of Charizards.

"Are you hungry Destiny?" She asked as Destiny nod while her tummy growled all three giggled before Destiny looked at her grandparents.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I changed my mind about something." She said as Balto and Jenna looked at her with smiles.

"Oh, and what's that Destiny?" Balto asked.

"Well I decided that I really like being a kid but I can't wait till I grow up." She said with a proud look as Jenna and Balto chuckled and started to nuzzle her face as she giggled.

Watching her parents and daughter being happy was Lady's spirit as she smiled and giggled before she blew them a kiss.

"_**One journey had ended with a happy ending yet there are more challenges for Destiny and her friends' later on life . . . but right now she was just happy that she was a kid. . ."**_

The End.


End file.
